The Candy lantern
by candydivine
Summary: After being absent for four years, Avery Noals return to beacon hills, ready to wreck havoc, mind screw thousands and generally have fun with her bros. She was expecting an all out wild time but instead she got a werewolf adventure, lucky she came back with a few...surprising gifts to help her and her bros survive.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: teen wolf doesn't belong to me.

(a/n: I'm back and hopefully with a better version of this story. don't forget to read **and review!** and thank you for all of those who have favorited, review and followed the old story hope you favor the revised version too!)

XxX

Chapter 1

The dark, yellow stripped road was lit by the crappy head-lights of my Toyota. My little blue car hummed under me, rocking as I speed over the rough road. The muscles in my right leg was past the point of aching, it was in-between pain and me not giving a damn. My leg send waves of pain like a smothering girlfriend, but my brain just wasn't having it. _Oh you're hurt? You've been locked in that position to long, precious? Suck it up! We're a beast! We've been though bigger and badder pain-this is nothing! I swear if you move and accidental send this car passed the speed limit I'm gonna amputate you!_

...Brain doesn't take no shit.

My leg sat there, cried a freaking river made of blood, swear and overly dramatic tears, while my lips and vocal cords had a party. They co-oped amazingly to this song.

"...How long before the end of the fear? How long before it all end in tears? How long before it crumbles and falls? How long before there's nothing at all...?!" I sang softly, my voice pitching low and gentle as I tore down the road.

A turn came up a few feet ahead and my hand jumped on top of the hand brakes. I yanked it back with a sharp jerk, my other hand circling in a blur as I manically turn the wheel. A bit of smoke burn off the tires as the speed wore down the rubber. I eased the car back into the speed limit, nervously glancing around me in hopes no one saw me and my attempt of a riding a curve like a race car pro.

I mean I am a pro but it's not worth getting caught before I even got home. I don't even have a police bro, who I know without a doubt would break me out. Despite the fact I'm family friends with the sheriff and he loves me oh so much, he would throw me in the slammers in the blink of an eye. No appeal, no questions, no blubbering reason-just jail time.

"...How long?!" I sang softly to the music, grinning as I vocally matched the breath-y note.

My phone cut though my singing and mind ranting with a bunch of high pitched, annoying chirps. I jumped, shooting my phone a bewildered and offended look as it interrupted my thought pattern. But instead of my eyes having a glaring match with a phone screen it was having a glaring match with a vibrating leather purse. A purse that had candy, cupcakes( I truly believe that I'm the offspring of Mary Poppins and some fairy child, honestly), money, makeup, more candy, candy wrappers, willy wonka, Alice's vorpal blade, and my phone.

I'm being dead honest by the way. I do actually have the Alice in wonderland vorpal blade. I'm talking about the American McGee's madness returns vorpal blade, one of the symbols of that epic and beautiful game. I even got blood splat all over that shit.

The phone kept chirping in it's excessive ringing, desperate to pull me from my thoughts as it drowned in candy. I sighed, rolling my eyes as I shoved my hands in the purse. I pulled out a five candy bars, and ten wraps before I accidentally pricked my finger with the vorpal blade.

I winced as my fingers recoiled out of the bag. At the sight of a dot of blood I stuck my bloody finger in my mouth._ Really?_, I thought as I glared at my purse before I shrugged it off. _No amputated finger, no foul._

"-How long before the robots attack?" I sang as I shuffled through my purse, all the little items rustling as I shoved them aside. "How long before the angels fight back? How long before the shit hits the fan? How long before we all fall down?!" My words carrying out into a soothing whisper as I ended the song. I pulled the vorpal blade out, throwing it on the passenger's floor just so I know it's completely out of harm's way.

My finger gliding over the phone smooth touch screen once I had reached the bottom of the purse. I yanked it out and pressed the accept button as I placed it to my ear. "Diva hotline, please hold!" I said in a faux preppy voice.

"Where are you?" my mom snapped, the sound strange thanks to her low tone voice that sounded like a jazz singer. She always sounded like an old fashion jazz singer, a cruel and snappy jazz singer.

I nervously tensed as my hand rolled down my face in exaggeration. "I'm on the road, still" I explained as my voice drained of any emotion.

"You should have been at their house by now" she snapped.

How is it my fault that I'm not there yet?! There's horrible traffic- I went though 2 cities, okay?! But instead of yelling to her how the time-frame is not under my control I choose the more humble route. "Sorry" I muttered as I pursed my lips.

"No, I don't wanna hear sorry! Just get there!" she snapped but suddenly half of the message was out downed out by a roaring crowd. My eyebrows furrowed as I wondered what was going on at her end. A party? Festival?

"I'll get there soon, I'm in-," I bit out, my hands clenching around the steering wheel. She cut me off before I could even finish my argument, her anger strong enough to strangle me though the phone.

"Look, I don't care where you are, just get there! Something bad could be happening right now! I don't put it pass the boys to be in trouble now!" she snapped, sounding annoyingly fed up with my incompetent. A bunch of excuses rested right against my lips but I kept lip-locked, knowing that I couldn't really win a argument against her. Not when she has the glorious title of being my mother, but I can always pull the teenager card and not give a damn. "Look whatever, I don't care-! Just get there and don't play around. You do remember what your mission is, right?"

"To protect those in my court and perform my duties as a future leader of the alien society that rest in beacon hills" I droned as I listed off the details to my mission.

"And...?" she impatiently snarled.

"Clean up the mess, leave no trail of aliens on earth or a trail that the kids in my court can find" I droned as I rolled my eyes. Apparently she seems to forget I can perform mission very well, how could she doubt me like this? "Look this isn't my first _rodeo_, I know how to handle myself"

"Well I wouldn't be worried if you hadn't run away and left your training a year ago!"

And then all of my anger free rained from my lips. No filter, just unadulterated rage as she insulted the blissful place that became my saving grace. "I was a hair away from becoming a murder, mom! I had to leave-!"

she quickly cut me off before I could even finish. "You went to a freaking asylum wonderland!" she shouted, patronizing me as she insulted the amazing place that was a ball of crazy get-a-way.

"It was a perfectly awesome place" I snapped, my lips pulling up in a snarl as I pounded the steering wheel.

"You went bonkers!" she yelled.

"I was fucking happy! I went back to how I was! It's cause of that place I can freaking feel a bit of joy and normality! I'm not stressing out looking over my shoulders 24/7!"

"You should be looking over your shoulders," she shouted. My eyes shut closed, my teeth gnawing on the inside of my lip as my hearts savagely beated against my rib cage with a cold strifes of anger. "there are creatures out there trying to _kill_ you!"

"I can't. I physically can't! Okay?! I can't live like that! I couldn't sleep for a freaking week, one of the head trainers had to give me sedatives just so I could sleep again, so I wasn't going raving mad! I wasn't miserable or beyond freaking depressed, I freaking went insane! I was a freaking shell, dammit!"

"Look, what I did was help you! Do you understand that you're heading off to war the day you graduate! I'm preparing you for life!"

I couldn't take it anymore, i didn't wanna deal with the lying, the killing, or the adrealine fileld missions- I wanted peace. I wanted this conversation to end. "Protect the aliens in beacon hill, clean up alien mess, leave no trace. I know my mission so you can just go on you merry life!" I snapped as I ended the call. I threw my phone into the passenger seat, the phone bouncing before it settles in the passenger seat.

My eyes flickered to the speedometer and I cursed as I forced my feet to slowly eased off the pedal, the grinding of scraped tires softening as the speed lessened. My curls fluttered into my field of vision, curtaining a side of the road. I ran my hand though my short curls that fell around my shoulders and neck, trying to gather my compose till my hands began to pound against my temples as they horribly trembled.

The music quiet down as the song finally hit the last line of notes. "And that my brothers and sister of the soothing jazz was Robots by Jamie Woon! Give it up for the Jamie bro-he's getting it!" the radio host laughed as he snapped his fingers in applaud to Jamie Woon.

I passed a sign labeled '_Beacon Hill Reserve_', the white cop cars greeting me within seconds of the sign. My eyes flickered at the sight of a herd of cop cars that were almost hidden in the dark, all of them messy parked at the side of a fenced off area. I caught sight of the sheriff's patrol car and my feet eased off the gas. If I was informed right, the sheriff so happened to be papa Stilinski! The man! The best man-the only man!

Without a single thought I parked my blue Toyota, accidentally mowing down a few trees before I parked. I hesitated as I slowly rose out of the car, peering over the hood of my car and looking around the forest before I looked down at the vorpal blade that sat on the passenger seat floor. I should take it, I mean it is a real blade! It cuts, and it's epic but most of all it cuts! But I don't want to get it dirt with blood-real blood, I mean.

"Meh!" I squeaked as I locked my car, shrugging my shoulders as the vorpal blade laid abandoned. It is after all just a prop. Well a prop that had a real blade on it, but I don't need it. I got something better.

I marched off into the woods, my eyes darting all around my environment as I checked every corner shadow and crevice in the dirt. The little bugs and animals whispering away all silence from the forest. The sound of leaves crumbling under my feet was barely audible to my own ears. A fog rolled in from all corners, like nature was saying '_screw you_'. I groaned at the sight of it, glaring as it soaked up my jeans. Crap always happens when a girl goes into a forest on a TV show, crap just loves to hit the fan.I paused, slowly shifted my weight as I squirted my eyes to see though the fog. Chirping cut though the air, giving off this horrendous and wicked sound as my pocket buzzed. I grimaced animatedly, spazzing as I whipped out my phone. "Holy crap in a hat...with a bat!" I squeaked, whimpered as I glared down at the phone. At the sight of the caller's name a look of dry anger bit my face.

I hit the accept button and within seconds the person answered. "Avery, are you at the house yet? I've been-" my mom voice bit out from the phone, a tone of annoyance in it as she scolded me.

"Nope" I said as I ended the call. Not really answering her question but more of '_I'm not gonna deal with this right now_' sort of nope! The sweet sound of silence greeted me with shock stomping in it's wake. There was no way I was gonna listen to mother-ship and her snappy attitude. She wanted me to be on mission so here I am, on a mission. And the number one rule of being on a mission is stealth; which involves not making a freaking sound!

The phone lit as she called again, her anger almost fuming straight though the phone before I could even hear her voice. "Nope!" I chirped with a sassy look as I pulled the battery out. "I'm on a mission. You know you're not suppose to interrupt a ninja on a mission" I snooty snapped back. I shoved my phone into my back pocket as I waved the fog from my face.

A yellow artificial light flashed though the trees, lighting up the area before me. Barks cut through the chirps of the forest animals and the murmurs of the wind. That was all it took, the sounds of barks to send me in a panic frenzy. a horrified grimace pulled at my lips as I stumbled away from the light. The barking continued, the sound clarifying as the police force marched closer and closer.

A large massive entity swarmed against the corner of my mind, brushing against it with a reign of instinctive terror. My stomach gave a sickening spin as my body ran cold. My eyebrows twitched into a furrow as the terror strangely clung to ever fiber of my bones and stretched out to my finger tips.

The delicate network of my veins became visible though my skin as a neon substance pulsed though it. Little beats of light pulsed through my skin, shimmering purple as it shot towards my hands. My body emit a purple aura as a cloud wisps shot up from my feet. I began to lose feeling in my legs as the wisps circled me, taking a form of a tornado as it enveloped me from all side. a whimpering gasp escaped my lips as I watched the wisps rise up towards my hands.

My cells separated as the wisps finally overtook me. My body dissolved into the wisps, enlarging the cloud as the wisps dragged me away. Strangely, it pulled me away on it's own accord and I struggled against it's control.

_Well_, I thought as the leaves and branches brushed against my wispy form. The wisps slowed as we came to float around the top of the tree. _That's new. It has never done that before. I mean...it was like it had a mind of it's own...awesome! Terrifying, but awesome!_

With a troubled mind set and a newly found cautious to my thoughts I floated though the trees. I was careful of my own thoughts now that there's a possibility that the entity might be...listening in to my thoughts considering it is its own person, per say. I flew in silent, waiting to see if it would give any more signs of intelligent life.

A lanky figure in a red hoodie and wore out jeans visually poked out among the seas of grey and black. The kid slowly turn on his heels to take in his surrounding, the moonlight casting on his face as it exposed the concern look he held. My first instinct was to run and hide like some ninja that uses the shadows as a mask. But instead I override it and shot towards him, slithering up a good few feet behind him as I tried to get a closer look. I stayed behind the trees and fog, darting from view when ever he turn to my general direction.

And then, in a moment of rebellious, I didn't hid myself from view- I couldn't even give a rat's ass if he saw me. I allowed my defiant self to float towards him like a child who rolls up on their first sight of a lion.

The red hoodied dude yelled, screaming and flaring at the sight of me and my gloriously glowing self. I didn't even flinched as he wheeled back, his eyes widening as he let out a mighty startled scream. The rays of moon light shone against his face as he set his terrified puppy dog eyes on me. At the sight of him my whole body gasp in shock and high strung-ed glee. Despite the fact he was in a bigger body, looked older, had less baby fat and more of a boyish face i could still who it was.

Scott freakin' McCall. My Scott, _the_ Scott, Scotty! Puppymon! And the lethal weapons, his crocked jaw and puppy dog eyes that hypnotize you to do his bidding. Eye to eye contact has been made- our bromance has been rekindled!

"Oh god" he cried, breathless and panicking as he stumbled away from me. My expression crumbled, despite the fact you can't see my freaking face in this form it still crumbled- in spirit. I pouted as his foot caught on a branch, causing him to collapse to the ground like a fallen tree. "Oh god, oh god, oh god! Please don't kill me!"

….If only I could talk-!... Wait...

Under my command the wisps branched off from my side, creating an arm out a wisp. Scott's eyes bulged out as they flickered from the arm and back to my ghost form. He wheeled back from me, his lips pursed as he nervously look around the forest for a means to escape.

And then I wave, just a normal speed, side to side wave. Confusion stormed his face as he eyes my waving arm with astonishment. His eyes flickered from my ghost form to my waving arm before he finally responded. He slowly raised his hand, hesitating with a huge amount of fear and confusion. And then he waved, the movement cautious and horrified. Kind of like how you wave at babies; they're all hesitated and confused but they do it. Scott looked around nervously, probably expecting and hoping a camera crew to run out and scream you've been prank-ed or whatever.

He shaking rose to his feet, brushing sweaty and trembling hands his jeans as he looked around nervously. I lowered my hands and decided to go all disco on him just to freak him out even more cause I _love him_ and I have a horrible sense of humor.

My ghostly form emitted rays of lights that shone on his face and a few trees around us. His eyes bulged and then squinted as the flood of light brightened, his jaw dropping as the confusion left with horror storming right in his face. His arm shot up, shielding his eyes from the bright light. So much amusement bubbled in me. If I had a mouth it would hurt so much cause my grin would split my face. "U-uh..!" he finally began to speak, his voice trembling as he looked at me. "W-what—are you...who-who...are you a...g-g-g—g-ghost?" he asked, his voice pitching in hysterical at the end.

I shook the top of my wispy form, trying to make it seem as if I was shaking my head. No, I am not a ghost and no, I'm not a fairy. I mean you would think I am considering how I love sugar and causing mayhem to everyone I know and love. Try to guess again, Scotty!

Realizing that I was an intelligent creäture that could hold conversation his jaw dropped in awe and horror. "Y-y-you're not? W-w-what are you then? A-a-a-re you gonna h-h-h-hurt me?"

I shook the top of my wispy form again as my rays of light continue to shine against his olive skin.

"W-what are you—can you e-e-e-even speak?!" he asked, his voice raising in a sudden show of a more stronger emotion then fear. But then the second his voice began to echo with anger he took a step back and tried to appear all small and feeble as he give me the scared puppy look. I'm actually surprised he isn't running. Props to my Scotty-boy for dealing with this like a man! Sorry, I mean a mon! It's one of my trademarks, like a catch-phase sort of ordeal.

My ear caught the sound of hooves stampeding over the twigs and leaves before a blur of brown furred animals rushed though the bends of the trees. Scott and I turn at the same time, giving the furry creature a confused look over my shoulder as we temporally forgot out little _moment_. My eyebrows raised somewhere in my ghost form as I wondered what the noise was.

Scott gave a gasp as the animal drew near and threaten to crush him, and that was all I needed to drop the playful act and get stuck in a fight. A piece of the purple wisps branched off as I mentally design a force field, one that came to reality as I shot it towards Scott. It latched to the ground around him, tensing up so he could move and breath on the inside as it shielded him. It solidified, hardening like bulletproof glass just the threat came.

The deers hit the glass, a few tripping over the force field that had sudden sprung into reality. The first few galloped over the force field since they had little time to dodge it, the rest avoided it like river flowing over a rock. I caught sight of a few of their faces that was distorted with unnatural fear. Their fear didn't come from seeing a animal predator or a gun slinging hunter, it came from something unnatural in the world, something big and bad that I would most likely have to deal with. The force field dissolved as the last deer passed and I brought the wisps back to me.

Scott leaped to his feet in a array of panic and pure out horror, stumbling and sliding across the ground before he finally found his footing. His head snapped around, his eyes widen in a new intenser form of panic as he patted down his pants and the dirty ground that rested below him. He crawled on his knees, shoving aside leaves and branches before it finally clicked as I heard the wheezing.

And, at that moment I respectfully lost my shit. Cause dear lord, my bro lost his freaking inhaler. Life and death moment happening here people, we need to get his freaking inhaler. I tore at the ground, rushing through the grass and leaves as I searched for the little white object. Finally I bumped into something small, white and plastic. I mentally leaped in joy as I formed an arm to grabbed it. I turn to Scott and our eyes meet. He stood, his eyes widen in a child-like fear as he looked at me.

I opened my hand, letting the inhaler sit in my palm in presentation to Scott. If he wanted his inhaler he's gonna have to grow some balls and come get it. His eyes widen as he realized I was trying to give it to him. He gave off the softest wheeze, his body trying to remind him he need the white item in my hand and that it need it now.

"You're-" he started as he began to taking a stammering step towards me. "You're not gonna...h-h-hurt me...are you?" he asked me, breathless as he extended his hand out to me. "I...I really-really need that!"

Yes, I do know you need the inhaler, I was there the day you learned the hard way you had asthma. It was a horrible day that I wish to never re-live again. But, considering the fact I actually can't talk to him I just lean forward, seemingly more urgent for him to take the inhaler. Once he was with in arm length of me he paused. He gave me a cautious fearful look as he reached for it, giving a couple of wheezes as he did.

And then his fleshy hand touched mine, his padded finger pressing against my glass wisps that formed the hand. He immediately recoiled, whether of '_fear_' or 'o_f the way my hands felt like freaking glass_' I don't know-but neither the less he recoiled. And I patiently waited, my rays of light shining on his skin as courage grew on his face.

He snatched it from me, taking a few steps back in self-preservation as he shook the inhaler. He gave me a tentative look as he looked down at the inhaler in his hands. he took the well needed puff of air, shutting his eyes tights as he brought it to his lips. Just as he was taught when he was younger, he calmed himself, taking the puff in an orderly fashion as he did. I relaxed, my lip cells forming a smile somewhere in my wispy form as Scott too another puff of medicine air.

Scott suddenly gave me a guard look with his eyes crazed with fear. They darted over my form and to the forest before he suddenly sprung off and ran. He was wheezing before he even disappeared from sight. The top part of my wispy form jerked up in shock, like I was raising my eyebrow in shock. I sighed as I slowly rose back towards the top of the trees, hiding from view as I trailed after Scott. I stayed right above him, followed every turn he took. He kept looking back, desperate to get away from me and my alienness. He suddenly took a tumble as his sneakers catching on something, force to take a belly flop as physics forced him to fall and scorpion off the ground. I winced at the sight of the scorpion, watching with sympathy as his feet arched over his head. He scrambled to his feet, not even stumped at the fact he had fallen and possibly bruised himself. He suddenly paused at that sight of something that laid in-front of him.

My eyebrows furrowed as I slowly dipped towards him, swerving though the trees as curiosity shone though my very bones...that floated somewhere in my wispy form but trust me, they shone.

Without even realizing it, I end up right next to him, actually hovering right over his shoulder. he paused as he probably sensed me right behind him, his shoulders slowly tensing up as his head ridgedly cranked towards me. Our eyes met and, in a sense, we looked at each other. His fear concealed up in curiosity look melted to horror as he let out a loud and terrified yell. My wisp-y form tensing up as I recoiled from him. He stumbling to his feet as he raced away from me once again with a fleeting fear.

Suddenly he tumbled off his feet and he began to roll down the hill as gravity pushed him. my eyebrows furrowed with concern as I saw a flash of blood on his jacket and face, blood that wasn't his. he must have tripped over an animal or something. his back hit something that throw him off his tumbling route, a grunt escaping his lips as it jabbed his back.

I shot down the side of the hill, rushing towards Scott till I felt a tremendous amount of blood-lust and power thirsty rage oozed off of something in the shadows. I slowed at the sound of a gutsy deep growl broke thought the silence. a animal like creature that was covered in muscles and bulging muscles stepped out from the shadow, it's red eyes visible though the shadows like glow-sticks that were luminescence with scorn. It lowered it's head, baring it teeth at me as Scott scrambled to his feet. The simple sight of Scott now on potential danger was all I needed to snap into action.

I planted my feet to the ground, reforming my body and correctly placing all my organs as I prepared to get out of wisp form. The wisps lashed around me in a circular motion, my cells retreating from the wisps as I brought my body together. My short curls slapped my face a the storms of wisp dispelled around my feet. Once I was 2/3 reformed I lunged forward, summoning the wisp to my hands as I charged.

The wisps in my hands forged a leathery whip and I snapped it with a jerk of my arm. From the corner of my eyes I saw Scott yelp as he desperately crawled away from me in a array of dismay. The beast growled at me, it's lips curling back in display of it's disgustingly yellow pointed teeth.

"Run!" I yelled at Scott, my neon purple eyes darting to him as I popped the whip at the beast again. Scott jaw dropped in horror, his panic unwavering to the point where he was paralyzed with fear. My jaw locked in frustration before I leaped as Scott.

He screamed, stumblingly completely on his back as I grabbed him. Before I could even pull him to his feet and shove him out of here the beast jumped us. The beast latched it's claws around my neck, squeezing it's paws as it cut off my air supply. It yanked me back as my fingers tighten around it's claws in attempt to pull it off me, instead it pulled me off Scott and tossing me at a tree with a careless flicker of it's paw. My back broke through two trees before I skidded across the forest floor.

Scott gave a painful yell, his hands clenching around his face as the beast dug it's teeth into his side. I jerked up to my feet, my eyes widen in horror as Scott whimpered and desperately tried to shove the creature off him. He threw his head back with his teeth still burried in scott's side and scott flew off like he was some freaking Frisbee. He quickly recovered, rolling to his feet and skidding out of here as I stormed into the clearing. I summoned a cannon, resting it on my left shoulder as my hands clutched around the overly large barrel and the trigger.

Mess with my bro-you get the plasma cannon!

I went trigger happy, every shot quaking against my shoulder as I shot 10 rounds per-second. The beast was dipping left and right, dodging and throwing its claws at me as it tried to cease my fire. As it drew near I rolled the cannon off my shoulder and began to melee the beast with the butt of it. I upper cut it in the jaw and took a step back, enjoying the show of it launching right off it's feet. It fell a few feet away and I shot towards it. unfortunately I was to slow, forced to helplessly watch it raise to it's feet and charged at me with tremendous speed.

I was shoved to the floor as the beast weight slammed into me. My upper lipped curled up with a sneer that was aimed at the wicked beast as I formed a knife and plunged it deep into it's stomach. My lower body jerked up as I tried to add more power to the stab. It howled in pain before it lowered it fiery red eyes at me. My lips pursed at the sight of them, the glowing red eyes piercing me with a cold and cruel hatred and a suprising amount of calculating curiosity.

I struggled to place my foot on it's stomach as it kept lashing at me. Its claws ripping up the flesh of my sides, its face practically demanding for another reaction then the controlled anger that I wore. The beast began to snarled, jabbing it's head down toward me with his teeth ready to take a chunk out of my face. I formed a bar between my hands, jammed it horizontally into it's mouth and halting any further bit offensives it tried to attack me with. it growled, desperately trying to snap the bar in it's mouth as I struggled to keep it away from all areas of my face. A grin touched my lips as my foot finally touched his stomach.

I jerked my leg with a kick and he went flying backwards, taking a few trees down before he landed. I rolled onto my knee as a purple sword formed in my left hand. I swung it into a offensive position as I rose to my feet, the air whistling as I cut through it. the beast launched at me, it's claws up till I skillfully barreled out of the way.

He growled at me as more barking filled the air. The sound more tamed then this red eyed monstrosity. I spun just in time to see the beast ran off, disappearing around the bends of the trees.

My lips pursed into a line once more as I straighten up slowly, my senses on high alert as I scouted the area. One thought came thought mind as the intensity in the air settled into disbelief. What the holy crap was that?!

XxxxxxxxxX

my black leathery boots clicked against the wood as I cautiously ambled up the steps. I gently lowered my box filled with books, sketch pads, different drawing utensils, and paint. My back stung, my hand pressed into the small of my back as I slowly arched to pop the stiff bone. A sharp sting brought a wince out of me and with that I decided the hunched back was gonna be my new look for tonight.

_Nah. Never-mind._ I thought as I popped my back, giving a sharp grunt as my back gave a dulled click. Relief washed though me as I walked up to the doorbell. I held the bell down, letting the sound carry out in one long and powerful note till someone answered the door. When 5 agonizing seconds passed my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. There was no '_one minute!_' or a ' _get off the bell you lunatic!_' just silence.

My eyebrows furrowed as I glanced back to the driveway. There was only my blue Toyota sedan and a black bike. Mama McCall one mirrored car wasn't in sight. Well it could be in the garage but I doubt that. The lady said she was unfortunately running a double shift so she shouldn't be home yet.

I heaved a tired sigh as I rung the doorbell again. I wasted a good ten seconds staring at the door as my _'__fed up_' bar grew and grew. "Come on now!" I annoyingly whispered as I began to pound on the door. "Don't make me pop a cord on this door! End up breaking the lock that I would end up paying for! Open this freaking door!"

The wood shook and threaten to crack as my fist rained down pain onto it, throwing in a couple of '_Penny!_' shouts in between the pounds before I gave up. I shook my head, fighting off the urge to lock-pick the door cause I know I shouldn't! "One more ring" I muttered to myself with an annoyed frown as I rang the door bell. "Come on!" I shouted as I pounded the door. I decided to throw in a silent hill quote as I pounded on the door, "It's cold! And dark! I'm scared! That probably not the line but please let me in!..." I screamed. when o one came I pouted. I changed up tactics, turning to a more adorable voice as I yelled, "The darkness is coming?!" another line from silent hill, I think. I mean, I was talking about how the darkness would come and they would run to the church, that darkness.

I gave a wordless scream of frustration as I dropped to my knees, pounding the door. "This better be the right house! Scott you deaf mofo! Open this freaking door before-before-...! Hulk smash! Yeah, that's it! Hulk will smash! And then-and then-...! Screw you" I cried as I shot up to my feet and stepped back to look at the house number that was nailed on the door frame.

I glanced at the numbers on the house. At the sight of the 4 digit numbers I nodded, knowing this was the right house. This is Scott's house-he should be here. "Screw it" I muttered, glaring at the door as I pulled out two hairpins. I dropped to my knees as I gnawed the hairpins, one into a hook and the other into a straight line.

"Here we go!" I muttered as I inserted one of the bobby pin, concentrating as I peered though one eye. "Ahh, brings back memories" I muttered and laughed to myself. "And papa Stilinski thought I couldn't break into his house! Man, the look on his face! Heheh!" After fussing and twisting the pins the finally gave the satisfying sound of a lock undoing with a click. I grinned as triumph washed over me. I rose to my feet, my hands locked around the door knob as I cautiously glanced over my shoulder in hopes no one saw me breaking into-

A man wearily stood in his porch, giving me such a look of disappointment and annoyance. I paused, a look of totally fear in my eyes as our eyes locked. He didn't even have to talk to display his disgust with delinquent children, his scrunched up face said it all. he look like he would gladly hand me over to the authorities.

"I-I...!" I shouted over at him as I motioned towards the door in a stiles-like manner, like I was being electrocuted. "I-I...I live here!...Now! I live here now! He's my friend!"

"I'm calling the police" he shouted as he limped towards his door. His withering bones looked stiff from here, barely able to bend. that, unfortunately, didn't stop him consisting he was to hell-bend on getting me arresting to care.

"No!" I cried, "L-look-! I'm Avery, remember?! Scott's little friend who was practically attached to his hips? Remember me, the little girl who practically had a headful of curls? Remember? Just a giant big puff ball on my head? ...No?"

"tell it to yer' lawyer"! he shouted as he slammed his door, efficiently ending the conversation as he left. I sighed, rubbing my face.

"...Meh, I can survive!" I shrugged as I finally entered the house, "Jail ain't got nothing on me." I soaked in the sight of the hallways, my eyes roaring around each corner as I tried to notice any and all changes that happen while I was gone. My steps were slow, a few of them taking me into random rooms as I carried my boxes along with me.

I marched towards the stairs till the scent aroma of cupcakes and candy hit my nose. A ditsy smile wormed it's way to my face and my nose instantly darted to the sky in hopes I catch a stronger scent. I followed my nose as it took me towards the living room. Something hard and covered in fabric, the hard under layer hitting a week old bruise that brought a couple strings of curses from my lips. My eyes instantly opened to a glare, so I can have eye to eye contact as I properly curse the item out.

At the sight of the room I paused in the unleashing of a cursive storm. The couch was pulled back to make space for the the inflatable mattress. The mattress was covered in brown plaid sheets that probably came off Scott's actually bed. And of course the mattress was covered in pillows, literally covered in pillows. I'm talking like 20 of them suckers piles up to form mountains. Then, the best part of the room had to be the fact there were bowls of candy, three is pack boxes of yoohoo drinks, a case of cupcakes, plates, chips, a actually one tiered cake, and cookies.

_They set up pillow haven_, I thought with a squeak. Pillow heaven was something I started with the boys back in elementary school, if I remember correctly we were at stiles' house watching a movie. There was a lot of shoving and seating right on each other cause the couch was to small and then I got a brilliant idea to bring in a mattress. Thus pillow haven was established, with the occasional new rule on how pillow haven was gonna be run.

I gasped at the sight of the rainbow cupcakes, almost squeaking as I launched my body towards the cupcake. I popped the case open with a wolfish grin on my lips. I bit though the white icing and the rainbow dyed cake as the vanilla flavor exploded in my mouth a moment later. I gave off a moan as my teeth scrapped across the wrap as I pulled it out of my mouth. With my anger temporally misplaced I chewed down on a cupcake. I was on my third cupcake when it all flooded back.

Scott. Door- locked. Me- possibly in trouble with the law, again. Someone's gonna pay! some one with puppy dog eyes and a crocked chin! Like right now, gonna pay!

I stormed towards the stairs with my fourth cupcake stuffed in my mouth. I angrily gnawed at it as I ran down the hall and kicked Scott's door opened.

"Surprise, bitch" I grounded out with genuine anger face as I strolled into Scott's room. He jumped as I tossed the cupcake wrapped in the trash can, wheeling around at the sound of my voice. My eyebrows furrowed in concern at the sight of his bare chest and the bloody towel he had tried to hid behind his desk. He perked at the sight of me, his chocolate brown eyes shining like never before. he began to bounce on his feet as the happiness shone across his face, his grin showcasing all his pearly whites.

"Avery!" he breathed as we spoke at the same time, "Bet you thought you seen the last of me!"

I strolled in, glaring at him as I tried to mental send a message of how pissed I was. His eyebrows furrowed, confusion and a tiny bit of disappointment in his eyes as he slapped the bandage on his side. "What's wrong?" he asked, his face pinched up in concern as he walked up to me. My glaring lessen as he towered over me, his adorable puppy eyes furrowed in concern. Unfortunately, the simple sight of them watered down my anger. "Are you okay? Did something happen"

"The door was locked" I said, practically pouting. He scoffed, the concern look dropping from his face as he gave me a dry look.

"I know, normal people usually lock their-" he explained, his eyebrows lifted with a small teasing smile.

"I rung, I pounded and I rung some more" I sassy retorted.

"Sorry." he muttered as he scratched the back of his head, "I was in the bathroom"

I scoffed at him as my arms folded across my chest. "How rude" I cried, giving him a pouting look of disbelief as my arms dropped to my sides. "You're suppose to have your ears peeled for me! Scotty!"

"Sorry" he muttered as he pulled his shirt down and smiled down at me. My harden exterior crumbled like a cookie as he came at me with his arm open for a hug. He scooped me up, his crocked jaw pressing against my cheek as he hugged me. I grinned as I return it.

I sighed, giving Scott an amused look over his shoulder as he kept hugging me. "So, you gonna need to expect the police later. There was a little...mishap earlier" I explained as he pulled back.

"...What kind of mishaps?" he asked me with dread in his voice, his expression gathering into suspicion as he prepared for some collateral damage.

"i might of broken in" I sheepishly explained. His eyebrows shot up as he gave me a look of disbelief. At the sight of the jaw drop that look patronizing I tensed, sprouting out a decent reasoning that works for me. "Look, I wasn't gonna wait for stiles or mama McCall to get here. I knew a way in so I used it, unfortunately I got caught by a stingy neighbor" I chirped, throwing in an innocent grin to make my mistake seem less criminal. It didn't work since he dropped his jaw.

"But you promised you would never do that again." he said, frowning.

I shrugged. "Water under the bridge, Scotty!" I said as I pulled away from him and took a more in-dept look at his room. I wonder if him and I were sharing a room? "Look, just- when the cops come we'll tell them I lost my keys and it'll all be good! We'll just keep it from mama McCall~! Replace the lock-which I will buy by the way~! And bob's your uncles-" I said, trying to be persuasive as I throw in a casual shrug and a beauty pageant grin.

He threw me a confused look as I picked up his guitar. I grinned as I air guitar, manically whipped my bob cut hair around hard enough to get whip-lashed. "I don't have a uncle bob, actually don't you have a uncle name bob?" Scott asked and he squinted his eyes. I paused, my curls in my face as I gave him a snotty look, my eyebrows touching at the head as I shrugged.

"I don't know, you know my family better than I do-...Okay, now that that dramatic moment is gone... Hug me till we crack our bones!" I squeaked as I put the guitar, grinning widely as I opened my arms to him.

He didn't have a moment to respond. I leaped at him, letting Scotty drown in all emotions concerning cutesy happiness and a totally platonic love. He yelped as he was blow off his feet, the force sending us sailing a few feet into his bare bed. We landed with a bounce, the bed squeaking under our weight as he gave a breathless chuckle that turn into a wince. I grinned into his shoulder as I stayed arm locked around him.

"Yeah, okay, Avery-! I love you too but look," he said as he sat up till my arms constricted any further movement. "Stiles is gonna come over soon and pillow haven is set"

"I know!" I squeaked as I shot up to my knees and bounced in his bed. With my hand tighten around his shoulders I began to bounce, "I saw the bed and the cupcakes! I love you so much! I even saw the sailor moon DVD set!"

"And card captor Sakura." he said, nodding. "Stiles' gonna bring a few shows over too. But he said we're watching doctor who so..."

I gave him a confused look as I let him go. "What's that?" I asked as he glanced down at his wounded side.

He paused and gave me a worried look with his eyebrows raised. "Oh wow, okay...don't let him hear you say that" he muttered as he pushed me out the door.

"Is it that awesome?" I gaped at him as he shoved me.

"He brought _wallpaper _and a _shirt_" Scott said, like he was throwing out gossip.

"Oh, that's serious" I breathed as we climbed down the stairs. "is it a movie?"

"No..." he said, "More like a 7 season show"

"What?" I croaked as I turn to him. "But...that's like a 7 day watch! A whole week worth of pillow haven!"

"We have cupcakes, chips and soda, we'll survive" he reasoned, with a nod. Then his eyebrows furrowed nervously as he looked off to the side, unfortunately looking like he was trying to reassure himself more then me.

"But...I wanna watch sailor moon! Or card captor Sakura- I mean which ever one is fine you know! I wish to reminisce on the golden days of cartoons, I forgot what those shows were about!" I pouted as I walked up to the TV cabinet.

I flickered though the DVD cases, most of them looking like they came from my childhood home, like they were taken after I left. I got to the shelf stocked full of video games, looking at the ones with artistic beauty when I saw _it_. "Portal 2!" I squeaked as I pulled it out and wacky waved it in Scott's face. He shot me a confused look as he got comfortable among the sea of pillow till he saw the game that was practically shoved in his face. He threw me an amused look as he grabbed a drink and some chips. "Look! I heard about this" I said as I crawled towards his play station.

I ripped open the case as I heard him nibbled on a few chips behind me. "I heard a lot about this game! It's sounds really good! I heard many quotes! Do you know what quotes mean, Scotty?" I asked him, a grin on my face as I popped in the game.

he gave me a confused look as he licked his fingers and put his hands back in his little fun-sized potato chip bag. "...There's dialog?" he asked with his eyebrows furrowing up in question. The funny part about it was that he wasn't begin sarcastic he was actually trying to figure what I was getting at.

My expression dropped to a dry look. "No, mister...insert a insulting name here" I said. He raised an eyebrow before he rolled his eyes, "It mean that it's famous and people love it. That aside I wish to see the adorable turrets, Mr. Wheatley, and a companion cube"

"Then you should play the one player game" he recommended as he grabbed a can of yoohoo and popped the top.

"What?" I croaked, my expression deflating. But I wanna play with you, hence me demanding we play the two player game. "Are you kidding me? I've been gone for 4 years and the gaming world hasn't made three player games consoles yet?"

"No, they have 2 player consoles" he said, giving me a confused look. wooh, freaking whoo, they made a two person games but may I remind you there's three of us tonight? it's not easy or fun playing a two person game when there's three people.

"Why you tell me to do one-player?" I squeaked in a adorable voice that sounded insulted.

"Cause the 2 player doesn't have Wheatley or the companion cube in it"

I pouted till the game finally started, efficiently taking up my attention as I began the game in this hotel room. The game ran me though the tutorial which was fifteen seconds I couldn't get back. Things finally spiked up with the sound of a famous voice demanding I opened the door. I raced to the door and this little ball with a blue eye rolled in on a rail.

"Wheatley!" I shouted in glee as I leaped back to let him in the room. "...Bro... you sound like a car salesmon."

Scott guffawed, choking on his soda as he chuckled behind his hand. "Mon?" he muttered, teasingly.

"Oh-oh god you look terrib- I um... mean good, you look good...!" Wheatley lied, glancing at me from the corner of his eyes in a adorable manner. "a-are you okay? Actually- don't answer that" he animatedly said while my in game character give no response, absolutely nothing. she's a freakin' android, I swear.

And then Wheatley left, telling me to hold tight. My face paled IRL, my eyes nervously darting to Scott till I hear the sound of mechanic whirling. And then the wall began to tear.

I nervously gnawing at my lips as I ran to the door to get away from the destroyed wall. "I'm ramming into a wall, look Wheatley stop! You'll kill me! I'm not brain dead, I'm very much normal and I know homicidal attempts when I see one! Cease and desist!" I cried as I stress-fully pressed the buttons on the controller. "What kind of games kills you during the start of the game?!"

"Your not gonna die" Scott reassured from his place, chuckling. I frowned at him, watching as he threw a couple of pillows under his head. "it's like Skyrim. You life is just being threaten but you'll survive"

"Ohh!" I chirped as I gave him a grin. "I heard about that. Arrow. to. the. knee, Scotty!" I said and he rolled his eyes. "I wanna play that as well. You and I bro, pulling an all nighter for that crap!"

"We'll play it later" Scott murmured, his puppy brown eyes locked on the screen as he waited for me to continue.

I nodded as I turn back to the game. "Okay, Wheatley, where are we- whoa-!...where did you take me Wheatley?!" I cried in a squeaky voice. "where's my portal gun, Wheatley? Mr. core, I demand you finest portal gun!" I boomed in a grand voice as I ran around the ruins of a testing room holding a regular cube. after about a minute of pressing buttons I got pissed. "screws these little pedestals button, they're cheap imitation!" I snapped as I fussed with the game controller.

"So" Scott started as he began scooting up to me. I gave him a curious look as I waited for him to continue. "How was Paris? Did you learn a new language?"

"of course I did, survival of the fittest! Who else could I have survive there for months?!"

"Right! Right! So...did you date anyone?" he asked me in a curious voice.

"...of course" I lied, nervously looking back at him from the corner of my eyes before I set my sights back on the TV.

"...do you hear that?" Scott asked, actually confusion in his voice as he perked up, "That...thumping sound?" I paused the game as we looked around the room in confusion.

"I don't hear a thing" I frowned as I got up and looked around.

I was in the kitchen when Scott spoke up. "So...what were they like?" he asked me, all sly like as he gave me a knowing look. Like he knew my deepest secret. Which he doesn't cause if he did he would of called me out on the whole ghost like form ordeal.

"What were who like?" I asked him.

"These guys you dated" he sassily elaborated but something in his voice said he didn't believe I actually dated anyone.

"You know, hot...Buffy, sexy," I listed, my mind just giving me some envious worthy traits. Scott raised his eyebrows, nodding but his eyes told me he was catching my BS. "Big brown eyes and long lashes, and moles-" I said till I tensed in panic. I turn to him, a look of panic on my face as he gave a knowing smirk, "I mean blue eyes! All of them has blue eyes, all of them...and no moles or freckles or anything! And...and-"

"Sarcastic? Twitchy...?" he asked, smirking behind his yoohoo can.

"...Funny how you just describe stiles" I fumed as I glared at him.

He leaned forward, his big brown eyes widen in excitement. "Do you still like him?"

i pursed my lips to the point they were in my mouth, scott and I having a little stare off as I struggled to keep my glaring composure. The second he leaned forward and raised his eyebrows in wait till I groaned in submission. "You do!" he laughed as I dropped my head into my hands in exaggeration. "Yes!"

"No!" I pouted as I turn back to me. "I mean, he still likes Lydia, doesn't he?"

"Who cares!" Scott muttered as he threw a popcorn ball at me. He pursed his lips as he glared at me, his eyes squinting as he tried to magically force me to commit the act. "That shouldn't stop you! You should tell him!"

"I'm not desperate" I droned.

"I didn't say you are, I'm just saying ...just try to ask him out" he said as he wiggled towards me. I glared at him as he flipped on his back, getting comfort on the hill of pillows as he looked up at me with his puppy eyes.

Puppy dog look activated!

I paused, my face reddening at the simple thought of asking Stiles out. I would be so embarrassed and barely able to speak- let alone tell him how I thought he was actually hot and wanted to kiss him. I mean I haven't even seen him yet, the first words of our reunion shouldn't be _'wow you're got **hotter**, wanna kiss and see where it leads us?_' "I have tried, remember? I told you I tried sometime during fifth or sixth grade"

"Didn't you chicken out though?" he sighed as he rubbed his face.

"Stop!" I cried as my shoulders slumped, "That is something I wish to not remember!"

He shot up, shoving a fed up look my way as he glared at me. "But you two really are perfect for each other, I mean you both enjoy wrecking havoc-"

"Correction! I enjoy wrecking havoc, he enjoys having adventures and was _training_ to be a sheriff like his dad. He went looking for trouble, I was causing it!" Man those were the days, I always loved how everyone thought stiles was a bad influence on me cause I always seem to be a shy sweetheart but in actuality I'm more evil then he was. In our case, you do have to watch the quiet one for she runs the operations.

I was probably in test chamber 6 or 7 when I remember that Stiles was suppose to be here. "Where's Sti anyways?" I asked Scott. I can't wreck havoc by myself, I need my wing-man! or as I call him, spazmon!

"He got in trouble with his dad. He has to wait an hour before he can over. He pulled a deal, promising that if he could get you to cook his dad a dinner he could come." Scott informed as he lowered his arm over his eyes.

I pouted. "Right now?...but I'm playing a game. I wish not to lose the game Scotty!"

(a/n: I lose the game. *wink*)

I went to the next room, throwing portals as I thought up a dish to cook. My mind ran though all the dishes that could take less than an hour but was also one that papa Stilinski liked. Supreme pizza with mushroom. He likes homemade pizza and I can make it healthy so Stiles won't have a cow, I'll cook that for dinner.

Wheatley called me over and went on a rant about him hoping off the management rail and how he would die. When he told me to catch him I began to laugh as I planned to drop his round butt. "Did you catch him Scotty?" I asked him as I looked down at him as he laid on his back next to me. I already know the answer but I want to mock him and his sweetheart-ness.

"Yeah!" he and I said, his more offended and mine mockingly. I grinned back at him as he glared at me.

"So, head up..we're gonna have to go though her chamber" Wheatley said and my eyebrows furrow.

"W_ho_ her?!" I asked him, panicking. "As in...GLaDOS her? Oh no!"

"...You know what I don't get...you said that when you were in Paris you had fallen out of the gamer community, you've missed a few things since you left...but you know about portal and madness returns-"

I quickly stepped in, letting him know right there how I got my sudden knowledge on the important things. "Last year I've got _re_acquainted with the community, but I've been too busy to get neck-deep into it."

"What have you been doing?"

"School stuff" I droned. "A few martial art classes, A few language classes- I know Japanese and sign language now. Heads up, I plan on teaching you Japanese and sign language so we can plot behind people back!"

"No" he groaned.

"Yes" I said I shoved Wheatley into some plug. I took a look around the small room as Wheatley animatedly ranted on and on like always. I drooled at the sight of a thousands levers, my childish like curiosity wondering what kind of mayhem each one would cause.

And then suddenly we were moving and Wheatley looked a bit nervous. "Lol" I giggled as the lights came on and the plate-form began to spin. And then we slowly rose, flicking all the levers. "Yes! YES! Faster, faster, faster!"

"That's bad, actually..." Scott muttered, amused. "Really, really bad!"

"They're just switches, Scotty. It's not like I'm incinerating a bunch of companion cubes" I sighed till the ominous music played. We rose to the surface and then a heap of black metal and white plastic began to move. The metal pieces clang as the music turn dark. "Uh oh" I gulped as I got a bit nervous. Then it clicked, my mind finally recognizing the heap of plastic as the head lifted off the ground. GLaDOS! That whore!

Oh crap no! "um...Wheatley, she's moving...Wheatley! Wheatley!" I said till I switched to a Russian accent voice, " Shut her down! Shut it down!"

"Oh, it's you!" GLaDOS sarcastically droned. Props to her for being sarcastic in a mono-toned, robot voice.

"Well, considering the fact I didn't play the first portal game we never really met, at all" I chirped.

"She knows me" Scott smugly said. I grinned down at him as he nodded, smirking.

"You know her?!" Wheatley asked, strangely sounding like a jealous girlfriend.

I annoyingly sighed. "Wheatley you need to listen more. I get you were a car salemons in your past life but learn to listen once in a while!"

"It's been a long time!" GLaDOS snapped, her plastic head snapping about as she leaned in.

"Four years actually" I chirped. "You know, cause portal had come out in '07 and this came out this year? Yeah? Keep up, I don't got all night, sweetheart I gotta cook"

"Oh my god" Scott groaned, rubbing his face as an amused smile pulled at his lips.

"How have you been?" GLaDOS asked but I could tell from her voice she really didn't care. I'll answer anyways!

"Oh, well I've been cramped in a tiny metal box for-!" I started till she cut me off.

"-I've been busy being dead!"

"Ohh..." I pouted, but I didn't feel a bit of pity for her. My heart cries not for you, you plastic bitch.

"-You know since you **murdered me!**" pretty sure I didn't murder you since I never properly met you. Or maybe she wasn't talking to me...

"...Scotty how could you?!" ...and the buck has been passed!

"I don't like tests" Scott grinned.

I turn back to the game just to see GLaDOS grab me right around my neck with some plastic claw hands. She tossed me in what looks to be a trash shoot and I frowned. "Wow, and I thought you put your differences behind you" I snapped as I put my controller down. "Okay," I said as I turn to Scott, "I'm gonna go cook, okay? Anything you might want?"

Surprisingly Scott got up and followed me to the kitchen. "Actually, I was planning on helping..." he muttered as he scratched his hair and popped his back, "Plus I haven't had dinner yet so..."

"Okay, then! Pizza for 4 peps and 1 bottomless pit coming up!"

XxX

well that's it for chapter number uno. Don't forget to read and reveiw! Give me your reactions, questions-all that in the reveiw!


	2. Chapter 2: Spazzmon!

I'm back and I'm sorry if it took so long update! hope you enjoy! thanks you to all of those who have favor and followed!

disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf but I do own Avery Noals.

XxX

Chapter 2

The kitchen was stuffed to the brick with the overwhelming scene of apple pie, something I fixed up when I realized the Stilinski duo would be here before I even finished one pizza, or so I thought. Surprisingly we had finished two pizzas before they even came but it wasn't with a struggle. Scott and I were all over the kitchen, flipping dough, cutting up meat and veggies and cleaning as we rushed against the clock. The counter was a disaster but it had suffered though worse. It was a tough cookie that knew how to survive flour, tomato purée, oil, and other questionable stains. The radio from Scott's room, blasting to full sound as we cooked. Ironically, the song Staying alive by the Bee gees was playing, almost singing for the kitchen that was suffering from a cooking fest.

"Do we have any cheese left?" I asked Scott, my hand vibrating as the mixer grinded against the metal bowl.

"We have enough," Scott muttered, most of his attention on the dough that he spun on the top of his knuckles, trying to stretch it out by it flipped it in the air. He gave me a pointed look as he tossed it in the air like a pro when in actuality he's a decent apprentice. "So long as you don't eat any more."

I gave a small smile as I kept my face down with my eyes locked on the pizza sauce. "Whatever do you mean?" I innocently asked him as I tasted the pizza sauce. "Here, how's this?" I asked him as I wiggled to the music. Unfortunately I suck at dancing, I have great balance but no rhythm- very energetic but there's no skill in these steps. It's just good old fashion butt shaking and chest popping.

He looked towards me, reaching to take the spoon that was offered to him with a bow. He suddenly paused, his eyebrows shooting up as an amused grin pulled at his lips. I paused, throwing him an offended look as he stumbled back, his hands against his lips in a failed attempt to hold back the laughter. I smacked him in the chest with the spoon, glaring at him with a low tolerance of laughing at my fails. He took the spoon from me and stuck it in his mouth as I straighten up to grin.

"Needs more oregano..." he muttered as he gently lowered the dough into the pan, fixing a thick crust as he patted it in there.

"And what do you want as your topping?" I asked as I sprinkled more oregano on his pizza sauce.

"pepperoni and pineapples" he muttered as the oven dinged behind us.

I raised an eyebrow as I watched him grab a pair of mitts over my shoulders. "Are you gonna eat a whole pizza?" he asked me, his voice straining as he cautiously pulled two pizzas out of the oven. I'm a big eater, I usually finish my food but I was never really a pizza eater. call me un-american or whatever bit pizza was never my forte. I shot him a look, frowning and then turn to the other pizzas.

"Nope, gonna make a small one for my self." I said as I grabbed his stretched dough and dragged it toward me. "What about your mom, does she still like meat lovers pizza?" I asked as I dumped the sauce on the dough, rubbing it in circles as I set him with a curious look.

"No, she'd only want a pepperoni" he advised. I spun the pan in attempt to spread the sauce on better. Once it was in a likable spread I doused it in cheese and passed it back to him.

I walked around the counter, heading for the mixer that sat on the other side. I began to crazily toss in the necessary ingredients for the next pizza dough into the mixer. Scott was still stuck on the pizza I had just passed him, his tongue poked out at the side as he fixed the crust. He grabbed a couple of peppers and began to dice them up.

The mixer humming as I dumped in the yeast. "So," I started, my voice suddenly steering for a more scorned tone. I felt him tense behind me as I watched the mixer knead the dough. "You gonna tell me where that bruise came from?"

"What...bruise?" he asked me, trying to pretend like he had no idea what I was babbling on about.

"No, no, I'm serious. Where did it come from?" I asked him as I turn from the blend and glared him down for the truth. This is not the time to play chef and be all giddy, this is Avery's pretending she doesn't know anything and is taking the necessary steps that will make you not suspect her. Despite the fact I kind of exposed him to the possibilities of extraterrestrial beings I'm gonna pretend like I didn't. Self preservation- I refuse to go down for the pranks and just pure mind screwing I do.

He paused, his carefree look scrunching into a neutral with nervousness surfacing though the cracks. _Got him_, I thought with a frown. "It's just a...bruise, from lacrosse!" he lied, so terribly.

"But school starts tomorrow" I droned as I gave him a unamused look. He's got to do better than that.

"It was during practice, with stiles" he said but the nervous stuttering clued me in on the lie. Was he always this suck-y at lying?

"...Scotty, don't make me jump over this table" I threatened as my eyebrows sassy jumped up. "It won't be pretty."

he raised an eyebrow at me as I squinted my eyes right back. "It's fine!" he reasoned, frowning as he began to cut up some pineapples with more attitude in his motions.

"There was blood!" I pouted as I stopped the mixer. The mixer quieted, powering down as I unlocked the top and pulled it back to expose the dough that stick to the hook. I turn back to the mixer as I gently pulled the dough off the hook.

"It's nothing" he softly snapped as he grabbed the dough and smacked some olive oil and flour over it.

"...It's blood!" I snapped, confusingly frustrated that he didn't get that. Actually, this sucker should have told me he got attacked! Where the crap is my heart-felt cry of how he had a horrible time in the woods an hour ago? I am his bro, I should be hearing a freak out! You met a freaking ghost, give me the freak out! "Tis not a flesh wound" I snapped, throwing in some random quote I heard from somewhere. Scott shot me a confused look, his eyebrows raising in That look that denied what I had said and deemed it crazy and just pure Ava talk.

"But it _is_ scratch!" he elaborated. "It's nothing. Just drop it, Ava"

But I didn't want to drop it! I want to freaking grab it and put a spot light on it! I slammed my knees and palm, preparing to jumping over the island and attack Scott. the second I got ontop of the counter Scott stumbled back, his eyes wide as he held up the brush like it was a shield big enough to protect him.

The sound of fist pounding against a door stopped me before I could even leap across the island. I turn back to Scott who return my gaze a moment later. His cautious, wide eyes flickered from my face to my knee that was proped on the counter. he backed away from me as he prepared for the worse, he was expecting a jumping. I glare at him, letting him know he was 'saved by the bell' but it wasn't over.

I branded my finger at him and his face relaxed to an amused one. "Not over." I said as I stuffed my hand in the flour bag, gathered as much as I could in my hands and then threw it forward. it first came out in a thick layer of powdery waves that gradated into a white cloud. He jaw dropped in disbelief at the sight of the cloud as the flour went air-borne. It gathered across his thick floppy hair and face, rolling down his shirt as he slowly shook the excess off his arms and shirt. He gave me a dry look before he set his sad puppy eyes on his dusty locks. I grinned at him as I walked by, grabbing a big plate and loading as much food as I could on its wide surface. I gave one last smirk, watching him try to shake the excess flour out with a wild and fast shake of his head.

"Avery...!" he started, a whine in his voice as he leaned forward and tried to shake the flour out of his hair.

"Scott...!" I whined right back with a grin.

I amazingly weaved around the furniture like a roller skating waitress, dipping and jumping over the furniture that stood in my way. my only fail was against the great beast: the door. I nearly planked against the door, almost colliding nose first into the wood were it wasn't for my free hand. I opened the door with a brilliant, giddity grin as I behold the sight of two other beloved men in my life.

Oh my god, Stiles got hotter and shaved his head. He got hotter, but he shaved his head. He shaved his bloody hair and I'm still freaking attracted to him. There were still a few features that were different, like his amber brown, long lashed eyes that seem to scrunch a bit over time and he lost the baby fat and traded in a taller yet still lanky form but he was still hot. Papa Stilinski seem an inch taller, had more wrinkles and gray hair but he was still handsome. The sight of both of their faces felt like home, just warm and exciting.

Stiles was grinning at me, his arms flaring in a demand of a hug, "Cotton!" he grinned, the shine in his eyes powered by glee and slight mischief. But instead of grinning back, my smile deterated at the sound of my old nickname. The memories of how he use to pick on my curls that was just a giant ball of curls on top of my head.

"Not anymore" papa Stilinski muttered as his looked me over, his eyes lingering over my short hair, my curly, ringlet-ed locks that fell around my shoulder.

Two can play this game. "Yeah papa stilinski's right, I grew out of that, just like how you grew right out of your hair. I mean, I can see your eyes, skater boy" I gasped, smirking as a look of bitchy sweetness touched my face and Stiles deflated, giving me a dry look as he did.

"Wow, Cotton. Instead of telling me how you missed me you go for a jab at my beautiful hair and it's amazing-ness?" Stiles sarcastically asked with a frustrated smirk. "I can feel the love."

"Don't drown in it, Sti"

"Okay, that's enough bantering kids. Stiles help the little munchkin with the food." The sheriff scoffed as he reached for the plate. I grinned as him till he took a slice of apple pie instead of the actually plate. Stiles hungrily gazed at the pizza before he narrowed his eyes at the apple pie.

"Okay, now how much sugar did you-" he started before I rolled my eyes and stepped aside to let them in. "No really-munchkin! How much sugar is in there?!"

"Look, you can tone down the health crap you've shoved on me, kid. We're not gonna waste the food that little munchkin made for us" papa Stilinski said around a mouth full of food. He left, heading to the kitchen with his mouth stuffed with pie.

Stiles turn to me as we paused in the living room, playfully glaring at me till he gave the pizza a pointed look. My lips pulled into a smirk, my nails tapping at the underside of the plate as I took a step from him. He tensed up, his eyes raising to meet mine as he set me with a pout.

"Sorry, did you want this...spazzmon?"

"Spazzmo-...huh- is that suppose to be-? Is that my-?" he asked me, his eyebrows lifted with an annoyed look of disbelief as he took a step closer. My smirk melted to a sophisticated and snobby smile yet I stepped even farther back. "Is that suppose to my new nickname...Cotton?"

My eye narrowed as he used that '_no longing fitting_' nickname he chose for me. "I never like that nickname"

His eyes darted to the plate before he squinted them at me. "Give me the pie and I consider changing it!"

"Give me your word and I'll consider it!" I snippy said in the same tone of voice.

He scoffed as he folded his arms over his chest. "You have nothing to consider!"

"I have a kitchen stocked with food!"

"And I have..." he started, his eyes flickering across the ceiling he tried to brainstorm something I would want. His jaw clenched to the side before he set me a look. "Candy! Yeah, that's it-Candy!"

"That's nice, but I have candy in the living room"

"I know, that's mine"

"Correction- it was yours, spazzmon"

"No, okay?" he snapped finally cornered me. "I'm starving and that smells really good" he started out strong, branding me with narrowed eyes till the pie sweet crispy scene waffled into his nose and soften his anger.

"New nickname!" I demanded.

"Fine, how's munchkin?" he asked me with lots of attitude.

"you stealer! Your dad calls me that!"

"You wanted a new nickname, cotton, so you got one" he said and then flinched as he realized what nickname he used. "Look, I've called you cotton since I met you, it's hard to stop" he reasoned, "Plus I like calling you cotton!"

A smile threat to surface, a giggly, school girl in a daze type of smile. I bit it but it turned into a goofy one till I looked away. "My pie!" Stiles demanded as he took a step closer. I rolled my eyes, trying to not seem all giddy since he was so close to me and I fell really loved cause- oh my gosh nicknames and he looked hotter-! My movement began rigid and twitchy as he came closer. I narrowed my eyes at him, squinting as he reached for the pie. In a last moment to keep it from him I started my last plan.

I twisted my waist, trying to place the plate of food down as I held Stiles at bay. He grunted as he tried to get around me, his long arm reaching around my side as I held the rest of him off. When did he get so strong? Does he play lacrosse? Scott told me they're on the team so maybe Stiles got buff? My lips pursed as I shoved him back but he barely moved an inch. The second he touched the plate I went into full throttled. I shoved him back, throwing my whole body into the push as I jumped him. He gave a startled yell as my arms locked around his chest and shoulder. On his unreliable and twitchy legs, he topped over as I braced for a rocky landed. We collapsed on the couch, nearly flipping it over on his back while provided a more rough landing. He gave a oomph as the couch rocked back into it's place.

"Okay...!" he said, dazed with his head spazzing all about as he looked around the room and down at me. "And we're hugging! Right-okay! Forgot what a touchy feely person you were" he muttered, patting my back as I snuggled deeper into him.

"Besides the fact I hate that nickname I'll step past it cause I really miss you, so very much" I muttered against his chest. I paused, his heart pounding against my cheek as his cologne smothered my nose scenes, it was a bit overwelming. "...You smell like curly fries. I didn't realize fries were a cologne scent, Sti"

He scoffed, laughing. "I am what I eat so I have eaten what I have became"

"You've eaten what you've became?" I asked him as I set up and suddenly a felt a bone pop. I ignored it as Stiles eyes widen at the sound. "Are you a cannibal?"

"Oh god" he sudden squeaked and scrambling under me. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he shoved my shoulder and efficiently rolled me right off him. A small gasped escaped my lips as I tumbled off him and spilled across the floor. I landed on my front, my arm stuffed under me as I soften the landing. Did he just...? I think this joker just pushed me off him!

My eyebrow shot up in shock and spite as I rolled off into my back and glared up at him. "I think I heard a snap!" he whined, overreacting as he rolled onto his side. I rolled my eyes at he continued, the look of pain that demanded pity was half efficient thanks to his adorable face that tugged at the heart-strings. Stop it, stop with the face, and the adorable yet smoking hot eyes, and the cute way you just simply move-i don't care if you're cute, I wanna freaking be angry!

He squeaked as he dug his knuckles deeper into his back, trying to straighten up his back. There was an urge to walk over his back stormed over me. I might even jump on his back, again. To _help_ him of course, cause I just love _helping_. I'm a great and reliable helper, honest. "Shall I walk on your back sir?" I asked him as he rolled out of the coach and shot me a grumbling look.

Stiles animatedly grimaced as he pressed his knuckles into his back, glaring at me as he popped it. "No, you little troll! Here, there's a good nickname! How about I use that?!" he muttered and shook his head at me. "Did you get more sadistic? I'm sensing a bit more sadistic intend coming off you. The sadistic force is strong in this one!" he said and then repeated in a Yoda impression, "In this one, the sadistic force is strong! More crazy, she is!"

I gave him a look, raising an eyebrow before I spoke. "Yoda's not as cute as blunk"

"...Who the fuck is blunk? How dare you insult yoda!" Stiles asked as he sat up in a seating position, leaning forward as he got deeper into the argument. I think this one loves arguing. I innocently looked up at him as he shook his head, setting his eyes to the ceiling as he tried to put a face to the name. "Who the...that little green troll from W.I.T.C.H.?!"

"Yes!" I chirped, bouncing on my legs that was folded under me.

His shoulders slumped as his face scrunched up in a growing anger that was practically made for this kind of debate. To the average eye it looked like that typical annoyed face but trust me, it's the debate face- honest. "No, okay?! Yoda started the whole ugly is the new cute" he declaimed, coming to Yoda's deference with a wave of his hands.

My eyebrow shot up as I watched the annoyance pursed his face. "We're gonna have to agree to disagree and agree that you _are_ wrong" I said, nodding.

"You're contradicting yourself, that or you're trying to confuse me! Cause what you said is we both agreed that we argue and that I'm wrong, which I'm not which means we didn't agree to agree!" he snapped.

No...I was just babbling nonsense till you came and screw it up with your logic! "...It's made sense to me and that's all that matter, Stiles" I reasoned. I rolled off my legs, shooting up to a knee stand as I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. He sighed as I spoke in a voice that was darken with gave news. "It matters... to me!"

"Well, I'm gonna have to agree that's your crazy"

No, Stiles you can't win this. This debate had mind screw written all over it, it's filed in the crazy cabinet so you know you can't win mister logic boy. Back down and hold your peace. I squared my shoulders, tensing up as I set Stiles straight with a hard look. His eyebrows furrowed as I began to speak. "I'm gonna agree to disagree to agree to pie then up to space and back to drop the dun-dun-dun straight to Greece from disagreeing on Rome to cow and back to pie that's your wrong!"

His eyebrow shot up, his lips twitching into a smile he was trying to fight off. frustrated amused, he set his eyes to the sky and then ran his hand down his face. A sure sign he was stumbled and in the process of giving up this argument. I grinned in triumph till he turn to me with a fire in his eyes. "Yeah-no stop! I know what you're doing and _you_ don't even understand, so stop!" he said loudly, cutting into my rant. "So- I raise you with this! Your crazy completely out weight that I'm wrong. It out weights it so much that all your argument are in valid!"

I frowned at him cause I knew he was just gonna deny everything I throw at him. He would just smirk and tell me off. He always shot me down when I tried to go mind screw on him! I shot up and left, grinding my teeth as I caught the sight of Stiles' smug look of triumph as I left.

there was the sound of a soda being popped opened that caught my attention like a shark to blood. the sound echoed through my head like a symphony as I set my wide eyes in the kitchen. the debate was long forgot as I suddenly became thirsty, so very...thirsty for the bubbly soda. I stumbled to my feet, nearly crawling across the floor as I got up and ran into the kitchen cause Scott obviously hid the soda from me and papa Stilinski obviously found it.

"Either I've gotten so hunger for real food that anything taste good or she has gotten way better" papa Stilinski muttered to Scott.

"Nope, we just got better." Scott corrected, waving a flour covered hand as he motioned to his grinning face. "she abandoned post the second Stiles came"

The sheriff scoffed, saying, "sounds about right. ...i think the pizza's burning" I ran to the fridge, ripping it opened as the sheriff casually stepped out of my way. As I nearly buried my body into the fridge I heard Scott cursed as he opened the oven. When I came up empty-handed I shot the sheriff a confusion look.

"Better than me?" Scott asked with a playful pout as the sheriff gave him a dry look and nodded.

"Shush, puppy eyes" I said and then glared at the sheriff. "You! Wizard! Where did you get soda?"

"Oh no, I'm not giving you soda this late at night" he laughed as Stiles came in. I glared at papa Stilinski hating the fact that he was a babying me.

I pouted up at him, my jaw dropped as I gave him an offended look. "Why?"

"Cause you can't be trusted with soda" he scoffed. I frowned as I turn to give Stiles a look. I turn to my pouty eyes on stiles, upset that his father denied me cause of a little mishap that happened when he gave me soda a few years ago.

"Oh no, I'm not buying you a soda" Stiles scoffed.

"I wasn't thinking about that, but since you offered..."

"You know what? Sure I'll give you a drink" he grinned. Papa Stilinski and Scott shared a nervous look as I let Stiles past. He walked to the fridge, pushing things aside as he sought out a soda can. I was on him like white on rice, my hand tighten around his bicep as he grinned down at me. And then he brought it out but at the sight of the '_too long to be a freaking soda can_' thing he presented in my face I frowned. A water bottle, a blasted water bottle. He thinks he's slice, freaking hottie with the buzz cut got jokes. My lip trembled as he twisted the top and took a sip with a smirk. I threw his arm down, letting him know I wasn't amused. He sputtered over the water, nearly choking with laughter as I stormed off and chose to pout in the chair then face him.

_Forgot him_, I thought as I chose to ignored Stiles. I turn to Scott, watching as he popped a pizza into the oven and grabbed the next one. "wasn't I the one who taught you chef-ing 101? you should be bloody brilliant" I scoffed.

Scott's eyebrow furrowed as he looked up at me while spreading the sauce. "You only trained me for a month," he reasoned, frowning as he throw in some sugar. "Taught me how to cook _cakes _and make _candy_. that's it."

"Of course she did, why am I not surprised" Stiles muttered, shaking his head as I ignored him and glared at Scott as I defended my cooking honor.

"No! I trained you for a year!" I defended.

"The easy bake oven doesn't count as real cooking!" sheriff scoffed as he continued to devour his pizza. Wow. I frowned at him as he hid his chuckle behind his drink.

"Well I trained you over Skype, remember?" I said, pointing my finger at Scott as I jogged up his memories.

"Yeah..." he drew out in a long breath as he set me with a dry look. "First you taught me to buy store brand dinners!" I grinned as papa Stilinski scoff. Scott shot him a scorned look.

"yeah and then I taught you how to cook- properly. I think the first things I taught you was how to cook different meats, right? Meat week?"

"This pizza's done!" Scott declared as he pulled another golden beauty out. I looked over to the pizza to see they were already being devoured by the strangely cute faced kraken know as Stiles Stilinski. They never had a chance.

He moaned as he ripped off a chuck, making a big show of it as the melted cheese stretched. "I missed you my friend" he muttered as he took a big chuck out of it.

My eyebrows furrowed as I gave him a look of hurt. This whole time I though he was my friend, but now I think it just for my cooking. How could he use me like that. I mean, this idea was invalid cause I didn't knew how to cook when I met him but I'm still gonna say it.

"How rude" I cried. "I'm appalled that you used me!" He shrugged, smirking as he walked over and one arm hugged me. As he hugged me I looked up at his hair and frowned. It's still strange, and different and I wasn't expecting him to be a hair away from bald. It's a horrible reminded that the boys unfortunately didn't stay frozen in time since I left. I hated it.

"So did you get home okay?" sheriff Stilinski asked me but his voice was strangely sounded, like he was setting me up for a trap. With the remembrance of the newly powers he held as sheriff I cowered deeper into my chair. "Your little road trip? Did you get here okay? No mishaps...?"

"Nope. Smooth sailing from coast to coast, smooth sailing..." I insisted, tensing up as I shook my head. I know you're setting me up so I will deny anything. I will fight hands and feet to pretend that I'm innocent unless you have blinding evidence that I can't wiggle myself out of.

"No detours?"

"...No?"

"No offroad-ing trips into the forest where my men and I were scooting the area?" _oh snap_, I thought as I throw him a sheepish grin. Of course mister '_I might occupied as a sheriff but I'm a freaking CIA agent_' would find out, he always freaking finds out!

"Avery" Scott said, giving me a look of disbelief. He sighed, hating the fact that I always seem to find trouble. "Why were you in the forest...?"

"Shame on you!" Stiles scolded with an out-of-place grin. "Getting caught like an amateur!"

"Don't encourage her, you hypocrite!" the sheriff scoffed. "I'm surprised you two didn't meet in the forest"

"We were planning on it untill you came along and caught me" Stiles lied with a grin.

"Ha-ha," papa Stilinski humorlessly laughed as he gathered his things. "this time stay away from all murder scenes-actually just stay away from anything surrounded in yellow tape. if I see any of you on a crime scene I might consisted jail-time. You guys have normal, a none law breaking fun. Don't forget to sleep with the doors barricaded and knives near you."

"Of course" I muttered as Scott and Stiles gave me bewildered looks. Guess they thought papa Stilinski was joking about the sleeping with knives.

"-And I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye papa Stilinski" I said, wildly waving as he left.

"Okay" stile loudly proclaimed, drawing our attention to him as he popped a soda top. "Now that _the police_ has rolled out," he said with a grin, "You can end your little portal gaming and set the TV for a movie"

"No" I instantly insisted, looking as casually as crap as I grabbed my chibi pizza.

"No? What do you mean no?!" Stiles confusingly snapped from next to me

"Well...no! As in... I do not accept this. Unacceptable!"

Stiles pursed his lips, cutting off the annoyed rant as he stormed up to me and shook me gently. "I don't wanna play Skyrim" he said slowly, as if he was talking to a child. It sounded wrong coming from him. I mean he's a bigger gamer then I am, you would think he loves the game.

"Guys," Scott started, putting on his mediator face as he felt an argument brewing. "we can compromise-"

"Oh-ho, no! We're watching Doctor who, okay?!" Stiles insisted.

"I'm actually feeling kind of Skyrim-ish so..." I said as I walked into the living room with Stiles hot on my heels.

I placed my pizza down at I walked over to the TV cupboard and press the inject button out. "I swear," Stiles snapped as he intercepted my entering of the Skyrim. "You put that in there and I'll jump you"

"Pretty sure that's illegal."

"It's not if I get away with it!"

my eyebrows furrowed as I pointedly looked at Scott who was sighing in annoyance. "I have a witness!"

"A bribe-able witness actually." Stiles smirked.

"Guys, I know you loving arguing, it's what you do and all but I have a headache." Scott grumbled as he frowned at us. "could you just pick what we're gonna-"

Stiles suddenly shot towards the TV with a Doctor who case in his hand, struggling open the case with his jittery hands. "No!" I cried as I ran at him. "I'm the guest of honor and I demand Skyrim"

I jumped him, my arms locking around his shoulders and arms as I landed on his back. He grunted as I swaying dangerously across his back as Scott stormed over to help. Scott's hand was around my sides, ready to pull me from Stiles before Stiles suddenly dived backwards in the bed. I squeaked, confused as we fell. "Sacrifices must be made!" he said, straining as he fell. My back hit the pillow and within a millisecond his body roughly landed on me and crushed my little body. I was momentarily confused and terrifyingly aroused! I never been aroused and I don't know how to deal with all the little- buzzing and I didn't like it-!

"Look we're watching Doctor who, trust me you'll love it" he snapped as he wiggled over me. My jaw dropped, Scott eyes widening as he met mine, his brown eyes filled with the know cause oh my-stiles, mister freaking hottie with the cute eyes in on top of me, wiggling. Not okay.

"Stiles! I'm the guest of honor! Show a little respect!" I snapped as he finally got off.

"Guys," Scott started till Stiles cut him off.

"Where's the remote?" Stiles asked as he turn to me. My eyebrows furrowed in respond considering that I didn't have it.

Stiles and I shared a look before we raided the bed. We were tossing off pillows, shoving Scott around before I finally saw it. In Scott's freaking hand. What the fuck. I shot him a look and he gave me half-hearted smirk while obviously mean that he took it on purpose and was trying to take control. Obviously he forgot who he was dealing with. I leaped for him before he suddenly put his hand up to warn me off.

"No" Scott sternly said. I deflated. "We're doing the 2/3 rule"

I groaned. The 2/3 rule. The majority rules, the rule where the majority chooses what movie or game we're gonna plan. The rule you would see a bunch of kindergartener do.

"Hands!" Scott demanded, waving the remote in our faces as he continued. "Who wants to see Doctor who?" unbelievable, treating us like a bunch of kids who couldn't come to a deciding.

Stiles hand went up. I glared at him and turn to Scott with a frown. Once we notice that Scott didn't raise his hand I grinned. Obviously I had won since the only other choice was skyrim. Scott's the deal breaker! He has chosen his faithful bro!

"No" Stiles snapped as he leaped at Scott. "Screw that rule!" The two fought, a couple of slaps thrown in as they rolled across the floor in a mess of jabs and finger stabs. My eyebrow shot up as Stiles jabbed Scott in the stomach. And then I remembered Scott's asthma, the one that's so severe that he can't even run a quarter-mile. I leaped into the dog piles, my face pulled in a comedic look as I slipped right between the two. With a twitch of my arms and legs I shoved the two bickers apart and grabbed the remote from scott.

"Looks like we're playing skyrim, mah boys!" I grinned as I walked over to the TV cupboard. "Arrow. To. Your knee!" I grinned. Stiles eyes widen as he stumbled to his feet. Scott groaned next to him as he rolled to his side to glare at me.

"That freaking phase" he snapped. "Why is it so popular?"

I opened the case and then my expression fell. I turn to Scott and Stiles who threw me a confused look as I gave a horrified soft yell. I showed them the case and Stiles guffawed.

"Oh yeah" Scott said, grimacing, "I forgot...Didn't I-?...Don't you have the DVD Stiles?"

I pouted at him as Stiles ripped the remote from my hands with a smug smirk, "Yeah, I just remembered too! I took it from you since you lost Final Fantasy 10."

"So...it's at your house?" I asked with a deflated expression, my lower lip trembling. Stiles grinned up at me as he took the Doctor who CD out, blow on the top of it and then cautiously slide it in the DVD player. knowing that he would never drive back to the house to get skyrim I sighed, my cheek resting in my hands as the commercials began to roll.

"To bad, cotton!" Stiles grinned as he took the couch and pressed play. I begrudgingly took the mattress, throwing the pillows around and on top of me.

"You know, regular people-sorry, I mean mundane, when the mundane people have reunions they chat about what's been happening in their life, maybe a little reminiscing, a lot hugging-some loving" I said, nodding as I looked up at Stiles who was relaxing on the couch with a bowl of popcorn near his chest. He looked down at me and rolled his eyes.

"Come on now, we're obviously not mundane" he said as he threw some laffy taffy at me. I squeaked in delight as I rip opened the bag like as child on Christmas day. "Whoa" Stiles muttered, leaning away from my flaring arms as the bag exploded. Obviously he forgot what it was like having me around. Scott crawled towards me and rested on my leg and I greeted him by throwing candy at his stomach.

So once season 1 ended we went off into our own personal rant and argument about how the prime minster killed the alien race. And I was behind her, 100 perfect.

Now before you go off on me-hear me out. Alien race, right? They freaking come here and they force 1/3 of the human race to get on a ledge and prepare to jump. Now the prime minster didn't know that the aliens can't actually make them jump cause the instinct to survive outweighs mind control. So once the aliens leaves the prime minster kills the aliens and the Doctor got mad.

And yes, I am an alien trespassing on earth and it's ironic that I agree with the lady who killed the hostile aliens. But I'm behind her. The aliens shouldn't have threaten them. They had no right! But those aliens and I are on a different boat. They wanted world domination I wanted to live like the earthlings do- I don't deserve a ray shoved up my butt when I never took steps towards world dominations.

"She was wrong!" Stiles shouted as he shot up.

"No, she was in the right!" I said and then when sheepish as I waved my hand around, "She wasn't really being moral about it, but..."

"Guys!" Scott groaned, "Can't we just watch it without going into a argument...or plotting...or anything that gonna get us in trouble."

"_really_? you think so?!" Stiles snapped at me as he ignored Scott. Scott threw his hand up in annoyance. I patted Scott on the forehead, letting his know I heard him.

"Look the Doctor did the same thing"

"What- When?!"

"A FREAKING EPISODE AGO! With that ray thing, remember?! He said that ray could also destroy the human race and he debated over it! He would have kill the future humans!"

"But he didn't-!"

"But-" Scott tried.

"And she just freaking killed-"

"But...they were leaving" Scott reasoned, frowning in annoyance.

"The fuck if I care. They threatened our way of life and then they were gonna run to other people and tell them how good the earth has it! Then we would have more alien invasions and more crap to deal with!"

"You trigger happy fool" Stiles breathed before he ran his hand down in face with a groaned. "Look! the Doctor-"

"The Doctor almost didn't make it" I sassy insisted.

"Guys it's just a show!" Scott shouted, trying to end the bickering with a shout.

And thus, Stiles and I stood in union against his '_end of the argument'_ speech cause how dare he insult this show. "Screw you!" Stiles and I shouted. "I'm right!"

I turn to Stiles, my chin postured up in stubborn pride. "She was right. I'm not a fan of how she ended it but she was right! I mean-"

Stiles glared at me and began to poke my shoulder with every sentence. "They were leaving, the Doctor saved the day! The prime minster had no right to kill them with their backs were turn! The Doctor-"

"Who, whoa, whoa," mama McCall shouted as she walked into the room. "Why is there a screaming match going on?" she asked, throwing her hands up till she saw me. "Hi Avery, welcome home sweetie-...oh" she said as she realized that I was here and that in turn meant that Stiles had his bicker buddy back. Thus, the loud noises.

"I'm right and he/she's wrong!" Stiles and I shouted. She leaned away from us, holding her hand up as she tried to keep our screaming match away from her.

"They're just being overly dramatic fan-girls" Scott sighed as he put in season two of Doctor who. Stiles shot him an offended look before he launched a pillow at Scott's face.

"Okay...and the smell of a bakery?" mama McCall asked, eyebrow raised.

"There's a pizza in there for you!" Scott told him mom who turn to the kitchen and, seemingly her mouth began to water.

She turn back to us and playfully narrowed her eyes in threat. "you two keep the fighting to a minimum. and by minimum I mean _no_ sound at all" she said, playfully threatening us. I scoffed, shaking my head with a grin as Stiles threw his hands up. "i'm gonna eat and then take a long bubble bath so...try to be the well-behaved kids I know you can. Don't wreck my house!" she said before she turn and left.

"Now," Scott said as he turn to us and throw us a meaningfully glare. "Can we just stop and watch Doctor who? Just shut up and watch?" he asked and then waved the remote in-front of us. Stiles and I shared a look of surprise before we set our confused eyesight on Stiles hand. The hand that was supposed to be holding the remote. He's been pickpocket-ed right out of his freaking hand! By Scotty!

"...Wizard!" I accused. as I dropped into the pillows.

XxxxxxxxxX

Scott, Stiles and I had woken up around 5, running and shoving each other as we tried to get ready. I was the last to get dressed as the boys and mama McCall simply demanded that I cook first. It was around 6:30 when we were finally read to go. I had my new Hatsune Miku backpack resting on one shoulder when mama McCall stopped us at the door.

"Hold up!" she yelled as she ran to us. We gave each other confused look as she shoved pasted us and surprisingly stepped right in the door frame to block us from the outside world. "Stop right there!"

"...Well, we hate gonna to school too, mama McCall," I started till she gave me a dry look.

"Oh-ho-no! You're going" she laughed, "But not before I pat you down" she gave me a pointed look as Scott sighed in annoyance and Stiles raised his eyebrows and shot an accusing look at me.

...I'm okay, my pranks already set and she won't find a thing. No one ever checks the phone for phone calls.

Scott and Stiles annoyingly sighed as they slipped their backpacks off their shouldered and handed into her. "We're not planning anything" I lied as I pulled my backpack. Technical I wasn't lying it was more of me who was plotting. But considering who we are the boys might get sucked into the mess.

She scoffed, shooting me a look as she opened Stiles backpack. "Yeah, I stopping believing that when you guys got caught with the exploding pie prank on the first day of fifth grade"

Stiles and I guffawed, sharing a look as we remember that prank very well. It was a 4 grade prank where we brought like 100 pies stuffed with some chemicals that made it explode. We took it to the lunch room and let the firework flew. It was such a beautiful sight, the sound of screaming girls and panicking teachers.

"We just got back," I reasoned, whining as she raided my back pack, "Spend the whole night watching movies."

She laughed as she shot me a look. "Yeah and that's exactly my point. I know you and I know you could cook up a plan in a minute but you were with Stiles which means it could go from cute and random to strange and horrifying in seconds!"..true, true.

Stiles rolled his eyes as she took his backpack. "Thanks mama McCall, I glad you think that I'm a diabolical genius who can taint Avery-who is actually worse than me! She hid behind the big adorable black eyes like a siren-just wait till she's hungry!" he said. I shot him a look, astounded by how I was insulted and complimented in the same sentence.

"Look, I was with them all night" Scott insisted with a whine, "They were fighting over the movie not plotting"

"See, but that's was when you were awake. A lot could have happen when you were asleep"

smart woman, I thought as I bit back a smile. That is _actually_ when I choked up a plan-all by my self by the way.

She sighed, her hands folded against her hips as she gave us our checked backpacks and ushered us out. "Okay, looks good. Get going! Make good grades and all that!" she shouted as we jumped into our cars.

If she had only look into my purse.

XxxxxxxxxX

"I can't believe we only got to season 3" Stiles groaned from his place in the driver's seat.

I slowly turn to Scott as him and I rocked in the back seat, just bumping into each others' shoulder like we were in bumper cars. "We had a long day." Scott reasoned as we bounced back in the aftermath of the shoulder bump.

"Dude we have like 4 seasons to go!" Stiles snapped.

Finally Scott felt my disgustedly look and turned to me. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Before I could even speak Stiles cut me off with a scoff. "Stop ignoring me and changing the subject. Look the Doctor who series is very popular and very big, like Naruto big-okay? It's like the American version of Naruto. It's an insult to not know it!"

"What?" Scott said but I was totally on top of it.

"Now wait a second" I said as I leaned forward. Scott grimaced, wigglign in his seat as he tried to get comfront as Stiles and I engaged into another playful quarrel. "O_ne_; Doctor who doesn't have ninjas on all of their episode. Knowing this show it might have it-once! Naruto has ninjas on its show, it's freaking ninja central with a dash of yaoi in it!" I said as Stiles scoffed and Scott awkwardly scratched his cheek. Yeah, they know what yaoi is. "T_wo_: Doctor who is a British show, can we really call it American?" I asked with a squint of my eyes.

"Well...we're American, we're gonna do it anyways" he reasoned as he playfully glared at me.

I smirked at Stiles as he pulled into a parking space. Scott and I crawled out as Stiles fiddled with his jeep. Scott threw an arm around my shoulder and one-arm-hugged me. I smiled at him and wrapped my arm around his waist.

Stiles joined us, throwing his arms on top of Scott's. My arms wrapped around his waist as we began walking. I amusingly watched our legs moved in a unintentionally unison, fascinated how we just fell in step with one another. "Well, welcome to hell, Ava. Where, for 6 hours, you get pushed past you limits while dealing with peer pressure and the occasional jerk teacher that you, being the little troll you are, will probably sent them to a mental hospital! That aside I'm sure you'll fit right in!" Stiles said as he grinned at me. how dare you accuse me of ruining a person even though we all know I will?! I rocked my hips away from him, preparing to hip bump he so he know I wasn't amused of his accurate accusation. Scott suddenly reacted badly to me preparation of the hip bump since it requires me to slightly put my hip in his side so I have space for the bump.

He slumped over, cluttering his side as he hissed in pain. The second he slumped over in pain the playful air died as I kneeled in-front of Scott. "...Buddy?" I questioned, the palm of my hand pressed into his shoulder as I crouched infront of him to gaze at his face and wounded side. Scott grimaced, trying to smile at me but I knew it was bad as I caught sight of his shirt soaking up with blood. It wasn't to much, just a few dots so he wouldn't die of blood lost but it could get infected. I frowned, my eyes flickering between his bloody shirt and his face as I my face was distorted in worry and anger. "...If a vampire attacks it's all on you" I said with concern, my lips pursing as I tried to down play any panic with humor.

"Vampire's aren't real though, Ava-" Scott muttered as Stiles leaned closer to touch it, "Whoa-stiles!"

"What?" Stiles asked innocently as I stiffly stood and gave him a withered look. he took a step back at the sight of me, his eyes widen like a child caught red-handed before he wildly shrugged. "What?!- look that wound looks amazing-gross but amazing!"

"Stiles it's a wound. No wound feels awesome" I said as I frowned at him. "They suck and vampire tend to attack. Very horrible thing"

"But it looks so cool" Stiles breath with a laugh.

"Can you please tell me where it came from?" I asked Scott as I turn to him.

"Oh right, we didn't tell you..." Stiles muttered thoughtfully, "We just, um...went exploring. Nothing big!"

"Yeah" Scott agreed as he straighten up but the fact that he's bloody bleeding through his shirt denies this. I frowned as he tried to compose his expression, blocking out the sight of pain with a pathetic smile. "It's nothing, I'm fine." he insisted.

"Stiles" I said, pointing my finger behind me as I addressed him, "I can't believe you have the nerve to keep this from me. Or that you went on an adventure without me. All secrets will be forgiven... if you confess..."

"There was a murder last night" Stiles explained with a grin as I turn back to Scott who was taking his blood shirt off. I grabbed his backpack, holding it for him as Stiles continued. "The typical; joggers found a body and called the cops. So we went looking!"

"And you heard this from your dad?" I asked him as Scott straighten out his fresh new shirt.

"Yea" Scott said, nodding as he took his backpack from me.

"And the cops had the body" I asked, trying to get my understand of their story correct.

"yeah" Stiles said, not understanding where I was going with this.

"Then why did you guys go instead of waiting on me and our awesome party?"

"Ava," Scott said. "the body was cut in half..."

What the fudge? i'm getting a horrible mental image but I can take it, it's a little gross but I can take it! That's an intense way to die, not to mention a gruesome method of murder. Different too, so that means it's probably a freak who loves cop shows and hate getting caught by the police. hopefully we don't have a serial killer in Beacon hills but I wouldn't put it past the town. Not every towns a field of roses and rainbows.

"...What the fudge?" I annoyingly questioned as I tilted my head "No...okay, no- Walk me though this" I frustratedly demanded as I shook my head. Why the crap am I hearing about this now? I should have been told there was a murder last night! Actually why the crap were these idiots out with a murder running through the streets?!

"It wasn't anything, really." Stiles said as he dismissively waved his hand like a bad smell had appeared. I glared at him, giving a dry look.

"Actually a lot happened." Scott argued quietly.

Stiles shot him a look before his eyebrows furrowed. "Oh yeah, that ghost and monster you saw last night"

"What the fuck?!" I gaped as I gave Scott a hurt look. I freaking asked Scott what happen and he didn't spill but he will gladly spill to Stiles. "Bro!"

"Sorry" he winced. "but the thing is it never happen! I think I started to hallucinated after the air stop flowing to my brain!"

"But you didn't tell me!"

"I didn't want you worrying about me after you just got home" he insisted, throwing in the puppy dog eyes. I huffed, my glare lessening as his puppy eyes shone to add to his adorable look. "I just wanted to watch movie not have you freaking out over me. Plus I had bandaged up the wound, I'm fine"

"What about the ghost though?" Stiles argued as he stepped up. "You said it protected you. Do you think it was someone we knew? Did it look ghostly?" and of course his questions were all over the place.

"Ghostly?" Scott asked him drily.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "What did it _look_ like, smartass?"

"I don't know, kind of will o' the wisp-y" Scott shrugged.

My eyebrows furrowed at the description that I never heard of before."What the fudge is that?" I cried. I racked my brain for the will o' the wisp but I never heard of it.

"What did it do?!" Stiles asked, ignoring me.

"I don't know it just sort of...shined" Scott said. heh, oh yeah the purple will o' wisps definitively shined, gave you a personal light show.

"What?" Stiles gaped. "What do you mean '_shine_'?!"

"I mean it shined, like a freaking disco ball. And then it saved me so I think it might of... knew me?"

"Whoa! Dude that's awesome!" Stiles gasped. "Tell me, how did it save you?"

"It, um..." Scott started as he waved his hand around. "It like, threw a force field around me. I thought it was gonna squished me to death!"

"what attacked you side?" I asked.

"An animal bit, it looked like a wolf." Scott sighed as we walked around some of the kids. "I hope it doesn't get infected" he muttered, looking down at his stomach while pulling up his shirt.

"No, it wasn't a wolf" Stiles said with a shake of his head.

"What do you mean, '_no it wasn't a wolf?_'"

"Don't you guys remember that report I did a few years back, the California wolves? There hasn't been any since the wolves of California migrated away decades ago." he said, dismissing the wolves theory altogether.

"Well you not gonna believe what else I found. It's was so crazy I thought I might have lost it after the oxygen stop going to my brain" Scott said with a tired half-smile.

"What happened, did you see a donuts dragon?" I asked as I stared up at Scott. Stiles gave me a '_really?_' look and then rolled his eyes.

"What 's a-...what's a donuts dragon?" Scott asked me, a weary look on his face as he wisely expected me to spouted non-sense.

"A thousands of donuts, many donuts of different shapes and sizes and holes gathered up to form a tall dragon statue. Think minecraft but with long donuts and hole-y donuts instead of cubes." I said, nodding. The boys shared a look, Scott raising his eyebrows as if to say it's Avery, what can you do?

"No, I didn't" Scott said as he gave me an amused look.

I didn't stop there. I got right up in his face and began to bounce. "What did it look like. What is a will o' the wisps anyways?"

"It's like this giant ball of smoke" Stiles informed as he got between me and Scott. I pouted at him as he pushed me back and gave me a meaningfully look to calm down. "Okay Ava, try to breathe, yeah? Give you body a moment to come off the sugar high cause you ate a lot of candy last night. Looking back that was probably a bad idea to bring all of that candy"

"..But I wanna know what else happened on this adventure" I pouted as I turn to Scott. "Scotty..." come on-! give me those det! Don't resist the adorable-ness of your oldest bro!

"I found the dead body, despite the fact I didn't realize it when I tripped over it. I mean I was running from the wisps"

Stiles turn, shooting Scott a confused look as he said, "I thought the ghost was good"

"Stiles...it was a ghost" Scott retorted like that was reason enough. And apparently it was since Stiles nodded.

"Why do you think the ghost chased you?"

"I don't know" Scott shrugged.

"Did it want something from you?" Stiles tried again.

"I don't know!" Scott said, this time a bit more annoyed with Stiles questioning.

"Do you think it knows you?" Stiles asked, being as persisted as ever. The cutie.

"Stiles," Scott shouted, "I. Don't. Know! But...when that wolf attacked me that ghost did something weird."

Uh huh, I don't really like where this conversation is going. "It's a ghost I'm gonna guess it had a shit load of weird things it can do, Scotty" Stiles sarcastically said.

"No it...it turn into a girl" he said, the disbelief still in his eyes despite the fact he saw everything up close and personal.

"What!" Stiles breathed. "Did you see her face? What did she look like? Did she look alien?!"

"No, I couldn't see her face...because her eyes were glowing to bright for me to even see her chin. But I know she was small, had curly hair and could really kick ass...and..."

"And ...What?" I asked.

scott hesitated before he turn to us, his puppy eyes widen in a childish fear. "She had...Superpowers...Like she could controlled the wisp"

"How did she control the wisps?" Stiles gaped.

"I don't know! Like...she could change it's shape! She made it into a whip and a...um a-a-a freaking cannon!" Scott said, his hand twitching in-front of him as he gave a hand demonstration.

"With actually bullets?!" Stiles breathed.

"Yeah!" Scott breathed in disbelief, nodding. "It was kind of like..."

"Like what?" I droned.

"Like a green lantern. The way she control it, I mean" Scott said before he gave me a retake look and shout me a concern look.

I played it off by acting as if I had just pulled out of a daze. My eyes widen as I forced myself to become more aware of our surrounds before I turn to Scott and stiles. I gave them both tensed looks before I spoke."Y-you think so?"

"I don't know dude, that sound delusional. All of it. none of it's possible, especially since you probably went light-headed and slightly panicking" Stiles said with a crazy nod, then looked at Scott with excited curiosity, "I mean a ghost that turns into a girl who had green lantern like powers? It sounds awesome but it's not possible!"

"Well...she was purple. The wisps were purple. And it felt like glass" Scott explained as he gave a list of facts for us with a half-hearted hope. A begging in his voice for a small chance in a belief in what he had seen. the only thing is that humans tend to believe that they are alone and that in turns deny the possibilities.

"...How do you know what she felt like?" I asked him, giving him the stink eye.

"Well I-I dropped my inhaler and she found it" Scott explained.

"Well...if she was real I think she knew you, that or she was a sweetheart before she passed" Stiles nodded. He suddenly perked up as a michief idea burned in his deviant eyes. Scott and I shared a look as Stiles spoke, "We should go back and try to find her"

"What? No!" Scott and I shouted in union but the tones of our voice was different but only in the slightest. My voice was dipped in panic while his was tensed with fear and horror.

"Yes!" stiles scoffed as he shoot us a withered look that began to melt into a stubborn promise. "I wanna meet her! She sounds cool" he breathed with a wide grin and a lot of hand motions.

"Thanks for worrying about my mental health." Scott huffed.

I gave Scott a grin as I furiously ran my hand though his hair, my arm locked around his forehead as his hair flopping around my finger. Stiles rolled his eyes and stood in-front of us with a dead expression. "You poor thing? Are you alright?" he asked with a mono-toned voice. "This ghost sounds like is the most exciting thing to happen to this town since-" he said till his eyes caught something from beyond Scott shoulder. His eyes lit up instantly. "...Since the birth of Lydia martin. Hey Lydia-!" he called.

I turn at the sound of heels clicking across the ground. A red-haired girl strutted from behind us with air of confident oozing out of every pore. Her facial feature strut a few familiar cords but the years made her skinny and more womanly and all the more fiercer. Her green eyes met mine, her red lipped smile lessening as her eyes flickered over my form. And She walked right by, as she passed my eyes flickered to Stiles to gauged his expression. He had a look of star stuck with hope giving his eyes color, a stupid grin on his face that send waves of nausea and sadness through me.

"You look...like you gonna ignore me!" Stiles grumbled, frustrating building as he stumped his feet. Not gonna lie, there was a lot of relief that the sight of her leaving. I mean it seems impossible for her to notice him since he's was a gamer while she sat at the top of the social ladder with a cocky captain jock at her side.

Oh no, she stopping.

Stiles wordless gasp, the sound shifted from shock to glee as she turned on her heel and stared at us. Oh no, please tell me she didn't finally see what an awesome person Stiles is and now want to date him, please no. she's breaking the rules! I'll fix her the best salad in the world if she keeps on walking! I'll even give her...my welcome back cake-please just ignore Stiles, _sob_!

Scott nervously shifted next to me, unintentionally bumping in to me-i think. I bumped him back out of habit but my eyes were focused in on Lydia. To my surprise she was looking right back with her green eyes sharpen in approval, her eyes flickering down my body like she was doing a check list as she went. I must have been awesome since she smiled at me brightly.

"That outfit..." Lydia started with a grin. "Those boots- they're amazing!"

My eyebrows twitched in shock as I quickly looked towards Scott for help. He shrugged with a nervous expression and I gave him a dry look of betrayal. you're suppose to be my bro-this means you help me out of strange situation! I think I need to re-teach him the bro code again. "Um, thank you? They're um, Louis Vuitton..."

She squeaked in shock and delight. I jumped in shock with a startled, wide eyes and a smile as she looped arms with me. I did a double take at her and her looped arms, disbelief written on my face. Did she mistaken me for someone else? "I think you're my new best friend. Where did you get those?!" she grinned as she pulled me away from the boys. Stiles gasped in shock, my attention momentarily turning to him and Scott as I was pulled away.

"Paris?" I muttered lowly, fearing her respond.

"you've been to Paris?" her friend asked with shock. I slowly nodded as our heels clanked in union. Heh, I began to skip around and created a sick beat. It's so sick...it was hacking up black stuff. Very boss, I promise-no lie.

"Just for a few weeks. I have an aunt who is a clothing designer" I said as I threw in a quick river dance. Lydia smile faltered as her hand tighten around my bicep. I shot her a nervous look just before she jerked my arm down in an attempt to stop my strange dancing.

"Yep! definitely my new bestie" Lydia grinned, brightening noticeably as she return to a more approval, smug aura.

"Oh-okay?" I muttered as I turned to look at Scott and Stiles with a fearful expression. I have to admit, I do love their expressions. Although I'm not loving the jealousy look on Stiles face. It was very easily to figure out who he was jealous of and why.

"My name's Lydia martin." Lydia said as she gave off a dazzling smile and hair flip, "What's yours?"

"Avery Noals" I said as she turn her glaze to the ceiling thoughtfully, giving a slight nod.

"Right... One of the new girls" the girl next to us said, nodding.

"Returning girl actually" I muttered to myself.

"Hmm?" Lydia asked but I just gave a smile in return.

"You guys don't mind giving me a quick run around the school, do you? I have no idea where anything is" I asked, giving a hesitant smile as Lydia sassy smiled and strided on.

"Of course, what are friends for" Lydia chimed as we marched off.

XxxxxxxxxX

Stiles and Scott babbled on and on as we found three seats in the back that were next to each other. Stiles of course grilled me about the _awesomeness_ that is Lydia till Scott came back and he rushed right back into talking about what Scott had found in the forest. "So did anything else happen?" Stiles asked, amusing bubbling his voice as he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively. as we took the seats he pulled out the school map and offered it to me since I had so kindly asked for it earlier. I grabbed it and scanned it for our next class as he took a seat in-front.

Scott shot him an annoyed look as Stiles elaborated. "I mean...did you find a fairy, or a phoenix, maybe an alien...?"

_Actually...he kind of did find an alien_, I thought, fighting against a smile as I took a seat in-front of Scott. I ripped my purse opened, shoving things aside in search of a special item, a bag of balloons.

"Hah ha" Scott muttered as I bit into the bag full of balloon and ripped a hole into it. The balloons were shiny and streamer-ed pattern, coming only in the colors of red, gold and white. The rubber squeaked as I stretched it out, making it easier to blow up or so I've been told when I was taught how to blow a balloon.

"...Avery!" Stiles voice suddenly snapped with confusion and disbelief in his voice as he and Scott stared at me. I turn around in my chair to face him, my eyes up in an Innocent confusion as I blew into my first balloon. The balloon gave the inflating sound as it expanded and the colors dulled as my very breath filled it.

"...What are you doing?" Scott asked me. I gave him a sly look till my air went thin as I exhaled my air too long.

I rolled my eyes as I came up for air with a cough. "Blowing a balloon...duh" I said between coughs as the balloon suddenly deflated and pushed the air back down my throat. I shot back, recoiling with a horrified look as my struggled against the feeling of the wet balloon air.

"Why?!" Stiles breathed, flaring his arms as he did. "Why do you even have balloons!? I would understand if you brought that for pillow haven but we're at school"

i coughed hoarsely as I rubbed my neck and then readied for round two. "Oh! Well," I said as I tied the inflated balloon and then slapped it out of my face. Scott eyebrows furrowed as the balloon hit some random kid's head. He and Stiles shared a look as I pulled out a white balloon next. "Cause I can?"

"Cause you can!" Stiles scoffed. I sassy raised an eyebrow at him as I stretched the balloon out. "Okay, sure! That makes perfect sense, of course you can!"

"Who's blew this balloon?" one kid asked, flabbergasted as he held the balloon up. I ignored him as I blew up another one. Scott sighed and that familiar look of him just accepting it washed over his face. The sigh and the head shake. I think he made that face at me around age five, a face that I have dubbed, 'avery-what the hell?' face. could you imagine that look on a five year old kid? it was adorable! There was even a picture the parents too!

"Avery..." Scott started but he couldn't find the words. "you can't just blow balloons in class!"

"Why?" I asked as I gave him an offended look.

"Cause we're in school" he said slowly, giving me the look like I should have known that.

"...But I'm not hurting anybody" I reasoned as I played dumb.

"Well, yeah but- it's not...-who would-... why are you-...no one blows balloons in school" Scott explained slowly.

"You did" I retorted casually.

"When the hell has he ever blown a balloon in class" stiles scoffed, squinting in disagreement.

"The end of the year for that 5 grade party!"

"That was for a party!" Scott explained, slowly.

"I k~know!" I staged whispered back.

"We're not having a party- you know what? Forgot it I forgot the golden rule of Ava-just don't ask! You go ahead and do you, munchkin!" Stiles muttered as he leaned back. Scott sighed as I grinned at him.

I got 7 balloons tied and bouncing in the room, a couple of kids playing with them before the tardy bell finally rang. The teacher was pleasantly surprised when he walked in to a room filled with a couple of balloons. I was immediately caught, I didn't even hid it. I was blowing up a balloon with the bag full of balloon clear on display as he stormed up to me. "Why did you-," he started, "Why are you blowing up balloons?"

"The room needed color" I lied as I smacked a balloon over to Stiles who rejected it by smacking it towards Scott. Scott gave a little spaz, his hand twitched as he leaned back to get it out of his face. Finally he caught it and began to smack it back and forth in the air. Stiles shook his head before Scott got him to smack the balloon back and forth with him.

"We're in class-!"

"...I know" okay, that wasn't meant to sound all bitch-y.

"Then _why_ did you do it!"

"Cause the room needed color" I elaborated slowly as Stiles scoffed.

The teacher's his saggy, puffy face boiling red before he took a step back and lygrudged exhaled. Once his skin was down to a regular shade with his hand clenched threatenly at his side he calmed down to a more tamed storm. "Class has started, put them up" he sternly snapped as he popped Stiles' balloon. Stiles spazzed, giving the teacher an offended and shocked look as the bits of the balloon gathered on the ground.

I grinned as I watched the teacher walked away. Everything going according to plan. If I pull this prank, this innocent but totally Avery prank here they won't suspect the other more awesome prank later. Genius. Well Stiles and Scott might figure it out but I won't fuss up.

XxxxxxxxxX

In a daze I entered the gym girl locker room. What mine eyes hath seen can not be unseen. "Avery" a voice called me as I picked out a locker. My jaw snapped closed, my new locker shimming opened as I turn to the sound of my voice.

Lydia strutted to me, grinning as she dragged a beautiful, strong feature girl who politely yet nervously smiled as me. The girl black curls bounced as she and Lydia stopped in-front of me. I raised my eyebrows at them as I put my book-bag in the locker. "Avery, this is Allison, Allison argent" Lydia introduced with a perky yet sassy smile. "Allison this is Avery Noals"

I set my eyes on Allison and my eyebrows shot up in admission. The entity in my mind awoke, rising out of it's gentle glazing of my brain at the sight of her. It spiked up to the lightest, whispering.

Allison politely smiled back and offered her hand in greeting. I grinned as I shook it. "She's a new girl too" Lydia explained as she grabbed the locker in-front of me and opened it, thoroughly claiming it as she put her stuff inside. "Just like you. I thought you guys would get along great so I decide to introduce you two."

"Well then it's nice to meet you, Allison" I said with a polite and small smile, "locker?" I jabbed my thumb at the locker that rested behind mine and her eyes snapped to it before she nodded. "Thanks!" she chirped. I took a step back, pressing against the locker as I allowed Allison a passage to the locker behind me. She grinned as she brushed past me, muttering a soft thank you as she opened it.

"So I'm having a party Saturday, and unfortunately Allison can't come." Lydia snotty state as she throw said girl a look. I grinned at Lydia as I pulled my shirt off. "Can you?" she asked and then set me with a grin as she sang persuasively, "Friday night!"

"yeah, sure. Just tell me where and when and I'll come" I said as I turn to Allison. "So...Alli..." I started, nodding. She looked up at me, grinning as she throw her books in her locker. "Where you from?"

"Oh um,"she started as she pushed her hair out of her face, "San Fransisco, probably a couple of weeks ago. What about you?"

"I'm moved from Paris. The city of romance... it's was fun, beautiful clothes, awesome food- I even got to work at a 4 star restaurant" technical I was undercover, a test my mother forced to see if I was still up to par.

"All I'm hearing is food and clothes but nothing about the boys!" Lydia started. I chuckled as I turn to her. "Don't tell me you were in Paris and didn't even get romantic with one cute boy? Or are girls more of your taste?"

"Nope, I like guys" I said till my mind immediately flashed to stiles. And his freaking brown eyes. It's a bit different considering he cut his hair but he's still as cute as ever.

"You're blushing" Allison accused, a smile in her voice I jumped, giving her the deer in a headlights as I turn to her and then Lydia. Lydia leaned back as I turn to her and then narrowed her eyes at me as she scanned my face. "Did you date anyone there?"

I'm not answering the did you date thing. I'm gonna loudly ignore it till my head burst. "I'm fine" I said as I gave her a strain smile and then nervously shifted on my feet. "It's just hot" I said, nodded. Allison raised her eyebrows, obviously seeing though me but decided to drop it.

"So you looked a dazed earlier" Allison noted as she pulled out her gym clothes. "What happened?"

"It's just...the kids were _humping_ in the halls. Like legit, hip grinding. The girl mowed me down to get to her boyfriend." I breathed.

Lydia scoffed bit didn't look the bit surprised by this statement, instead she looked annoyed as if she was dealing with a disgusting problem. "Yeah, that's beacon high for you~! Here we're a hair away from a zoo cause every couple just loves to show how in love they are!" she ranted.

"So much that they _hump_ in the halls?" Allison grimaced, saying the word as if it was a blaspheme.

Lydia shrugged. "They say '_love_' I say '_**lust**_' and lazy teachers. I mean come on- jut spare the rest of us and go old fashion! get a freaking room, do whatever you need to do to stop grinding right infront of me in the morning! I didn't sign up for porno schoo.l"

I laughed as Allison blushed. "That's kind of weird though I mean you would think the teachers would have stopped this ages ago. The other school I went to never did that." Allison explained. Makes you think she when to a all-girls school or a catholic school before she came here.

"You know what these kids say, Alli. Live long and lust on" Lydia sneered with a frustrated smirk. Allison lips pursed, her brown eyes sparkling with amusement before a snort escaped. She finally relaxed to let a few chuckles go out.

"Wow" I drone in a loud voice. I bounced around, balancing on one foot as I pulled my shorts on. As I slide it up around my thighs I caught sight of Lydia' bare back. there was a tattoo that covered her back, seating between her shoulder blades and below the curves of her waist. it was small and faded, barely notice as if there was a layer of skin over it. Had it not been for the shimmering and metal working you would of thought it was a stencil that hadn't been colored in. From what I could see it was a beautiful master piece but something gave the tattoo a dark, dangerous yet clean sophisticated look.

The tattoo was a winged shield, completed with four swords and a floating crown. The diamond-shaped shield sat in the center with Victorian brass framing the shield and sat as the background for the tattoo. A large pair of wings and 5 feathers sat on the sides of the shield, made of the same glowing yellow material as the shield's symbol. A british styled crown with topaz jewelry sat onto of the shield. Four long-swords sat behind the shield, the metal from the hilt and guard ran down the middle of the blade, the exposed edges were made of a more topaz gem material that shimmered like silk. There were only two texture, the neon glowing yellow and the dark golden metal that stood out against the glow, the two textures overlapping the other like armor.

I shot her back the look, fighting of the urge to point it out to her cause that would bring about more trouble for me if I did. "Something wrong?" Allison asked from behind me as I straighten up. Lydia turn to me, her eyes dropping to me and I shot her a grin.

"Nah, I'm fine. But um, that's a cool tattoo you to there" I said to Lydia, nodding. Screw it. it's just a tattoo, to them at least.

Her eyebrows furrowed, her eyes darting from me to Allison as she wonder if I was making it up. When my expression kept apathetic she frowned in and twisted her hip while trying to peer down her back. When she only caught sight of a small bit of it she huffed and turn to her locker. Allison stepped closer and peered down at the tattoo.

"Wow" Allison breathed as she looked up to see Lydia grab an absolutely beautiful hand mirror out of her purse. "That's gorgeous. I loved the art work, but it's a little...-"

"Uh huh!" Lydia muttered as she rushed to the bath room. Allison shot me a nervous look as we followed Lydia hot on her heels. Lydia shoved a few girl aside, narrowing her green eyes at the dirty mirror before she turn on her heels with her back to the mirror. She held the mirror up and began twisting her waist to find a perfect angle to see the tattoo.

"Can you see it?" I asked as Allison walked up to the mirror Lydia was narrowing her eyes at her hand mirror.

Lydia paused, her eyes widening as she finally saw it. Confusion boiled in her green eyes, her pupils dilating as her cheeks when pale but the strange bit about it was what sat under the confusion. She scoffed in disbelief and panic before she composed her expression to fast for me to get a good look at the real emotion that laid in her eyes.

"You didn't...You don't remember getting that, do you?" Allison asked with a eyebrows raised over her judgy eyes.

Lydia pulled on a smirk but it didn't reach her eyes. "Of course I did, Allison. It just- the colors faded and it looks like utter crap, I can barely see it" she scoffed as she turn to us and folded her arms over her chest. "Gonna have to get that removed." she scoffed.

I looked at Allison bare back, giving it a casually sweep. She was wearing a shirt but I could see small bits of the winged shield tattoo beyond her bra. her was more beautiful than Lydia since Lydia's was composed of one color of different shades while Allison had two colors. truly the tattoo had the same details, the small, shading and lineal work but the different was obvious. where Lydia's tattoo had yellow Allison had blue, a dark electric blue. A blue symbol and Victorian brass work, blue feathery wings and a blue edged sword.

"Nice tattoo, Allison" I noted, deciding I hint her in.

She gaped at me, her eyes widening in horror and shock. Lydia giving her a shocked but smug-ed look before she had set her greens eyes on me. They suddenly sharpen, narrowing at me with suspicious as Allison freaked in the background. _I'm so horrible_, I thought as I watched her grab Lydia's mirror and try to catch a glimpse on her tattoo.

"Oh my god" she breathed as she turn to looked at the hand mirror. "Looks like _you_ were the one that had one of those nights" Lydia smirked.

Allison gasped, her eyes glazing over in horror as she dazed handed the mirror back to Lydia. "Why do they look alike? I mean I don't even remember going to a parlor, much less drinking so hard I chose to get one!" Allison muttered in confusion as Lydia shifted nervously next to her. Lydia shook her head as she tried to pull out of the shock. "Where did you get yours from?"

She shot Allison a look and then smirked patronizingly. "They're just tattoo darling. Many tattoo look alike."

"Didn't you see them!?" Allison gasped, her eyes widen in disbelief and annoyance. she set her fury rolling brown eyes on me before she declared, desperately, "You see it, don't you?!"

"Yes, I do. the striped design on the shield is the same...the shading of the metal in the exact spot..."

"They don't look alike! Mine's a yellow topaz, yours is a cobalt glowing blue." Lydia declared, her hand clenched at her side as she threw them down in frustration.

"No!" Allison shouted, her voice squeaking as it raised to a near scream. Lydia jumped, her eyes widen as she slowly recoiled for Allison. "No I mean-! They look alike! Look at the metal work! The way the gems are set in the crown o-or how-!" As Allison spoke Lydia set her with a nervous look as she pulled her shirt back off.

"It's identical?" I asked as I folded my arms and leaned against the wall with my feet crossed. My eyebrows furrowed as I watched the girls stand with their sides pressed into each other. "This is like something out of a sci-fi movie..." I grinned as I took the mirror from Lydia. "Am I the human comedic relief? I wanna be the comedic relief! The comedic relief never dies and everyone loves them, thus they can never die!"

"This isn't a movie, and trust me, many comedic relieves have died. They're call extras!" Lydia snapped.

"Guys!" Allison snapped, cutting into our bickering with her harden brown eyes scaring us into silence. "Look! I told you! The working, the wearing of the metal, even the freaking glow gradation is the same! it's the same tattoo, the same faded look! They have to mean something!"

"Look!" Lydia snapped as she pulled her shirt back on and then threw her hands down in anger. "Can we just drop the stupid tattoo?! Who care if they look alike! I don't- cause it's just tattoo! we're not in a fantasy movie so just stop!"

"...Okay!" I squeaked in an adorable voice as I back away. Maybe I shouldn't have pointed the tattoo out I thought as I watched Lydia shallowly breath, her green eyes widen with bits of fear still lingering in them as she set Allison and I with a stern look. "...The comedic relief accept the silence. Good luck to you! God-speed!"

"Avery!" Lydia snapped, scolding me.

XxX

read and review, don't for get to ask questions!


End file.
